The Lost Sister
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Ciel had a twin sister named Diane Phantomhive but everyone has given her up for dead since she was a baby, but in reality, she is alive. Raised by scammers Elianna Popplewell (as she calls herself) with her brother Ciel and her fiancé Damian Broderick,they will work together for the queen. Incest, love, hate, homunculus, angels, demons and Grim Reapers.
1. Chapter 1

The Queen of the spiders

Elyanna's POV

My name is Elianna Popplewell or Susan Smith or Euterpe or Diane Phantomhive. But that already does not matter. What importance has a name? But to understand this story a little I will tell you that I'm the fiancée of Earl Damien Broderick and unfortunately I'm twin sister of Earl Ciel Phantomhive. You must not understand anything, right? Well I'll start at the beginning.

I was born in the Phantomhive Manor along with my twin Ciel, on December 14, 1875. I was named Diane, Diane Phantomhive, but according to the official version I died two days after being born but the truth is that the nurse who took care of my biological mother and her newborns kidnapped me and replaced with a dead baby to sell me to the Mrs. Flynn, my adoptive mother, a thief and con artist well known in the world of crime in London. I never know why a nurse did this: maybe she hated my biological parents, maybe she have thought that they did not need 2 children, maybe she have seen an opportunity to have more money, etc. But what really surprises me is that my adoptive mother did not sell me a rich family and she keep me, if that's not love I do not know what it can be.

Mrs. Flynn named me Susan Smith and told everyone in the neighborhood that I was the daughter of a thief who was recently executed as "Fingersmith" later I found out that my fake mother's name was Summer Smith but who cares. I had a very unusual family of thieves: Mrs. Flynn, she was a woman attractive with eyes blue, hair blonde, its skin was flawless and was slender; Mr. French, was an old man with decrepit appearance, had a big nose, a beard up to his neck, was bald and bulging eyes that the only thing I kept from his youth was his great strength, and he was strong; My adopted sister Anya, was a pretty freckled girl with blond hair and green eyes, was an orphaned daughter of Russian immigrants who had the luck or the misfortune come to stand with us; my adopted elder sister Allison, she was a beautiful girl with high cheekbones, blue eyes and thick Auburn hair, she always braided my hair and Anya's hair; my adopted brother Roddy, was a boy of my own age, was a boy with brown hair very disordered as a knot of hair, was often and with a sweet appearance that could take advantage of anyone, he was good at that; and my adopted elder brother Norman, he was the same age as Allison, was tall and very muscled, he has blue eyes and thick, black hair. He used to go with the Mr. French to fight at the docks where he participated in clandestine fights. That was my family, my family of thieves, honest thieves; of them I learned many things like: to cheat, to manipulate, to steal, to falsify, among other things. Among the many illegal businesses was the sale of babies to wealthy families abroad: France, Germany, Austria, Italy, Spain, United States, etc. Or even in England; Those babies were abandoned shortly after birth or stolen from their mothers (as in my case), and we cleaned them, fed them to sell them, we also sold the orphaned babies that Mrs. Flynn took care of and the government paid her to do it So we received money from the sales of children and their supposed care, profitable, right? In addition, if we had not adopted they would have died of hunger or cold, the best thing we could do for them is to give them the opportunity to be Lords of a rich house. My adoptive mother, Mrs. Flynn, had an accomplice called Amy Henley, she was who got and stole babies (sometimes I think she was the one who kidnapped me) she was very beautiful: she was to start in her 30, was slender, her skin was clear, had long fingers, a thick clear chestnut hair, eye color chocolate and pink lips. Me, Anya and Allison we hated her.

When I was 8 I met my real father, Earl Vincent Phantomhive, but at that moment I did not know or imagine that this elegant man was my father, at that time I thought I was the daughter of Fingersmith and some poor devil. That day I had to go looking for merchandise on the other side of the neighborhood, for my good fortune and my particular family our partner put the merchandise inside loaves to take me in a basket, on the way I tripped with a man and the loaves fell to the floor. When I looked up I saw him, the most elegant and handsome man I had ever seen: he had short hair the same color as mine, brown eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye; he was well-dressed.

"Are you Okay, Little girl?" my own father asked me

"Yes….Sir" I getting up from the floor said

"It is a pity" my father picking up a loaf of bread said "your breads were dirty"

"Do not touch that! Those breads are for the whole week! ... My mom needs those breads" exclaimed me

"Calm down, I did not mean to offend you"

He was familiar to me. Where had I seen him before? I thought I might be one of the swindlers posing as nobles gentlemen who had business with my adoptive parents although he did not seem to be one of those bastards, he was a real nobleman and my biological father, ironically I met my biological mother through a portrait, I must say she was pretty and makes me wonder who was 2 most beautiful? If Rachel Phantomhive, the Countess or Summer Smith, the thief? But I'm getting out of my story. While collecting breads another man appeared: he had short black hair with forelocks parted to the right, and a robust and athletic body; He wore a green military uniform, which was obviously not English, with an iron cross on his neck and a bitter face. When he saw me his face of bitter change to one of disgust, to be honest I was bothered his face.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing, I just helped this lovely little lady"

"Tsk! You make me come from Germany to walk the dirty streets of this shabby neighborhood and now….."

"The objective in this case has its base of operations in this neighborhood, I already told you, Dee"

"Don't call me Dee, Mole"

When I heard him saying that, I was filled with fear that the pair of nobles were behind us, I took the panels and ran back home, my real father and his friend (later I heard that his name was Diedrich) went after me, I ran as fast as I could and when I got home was so desperate that I enter through the window.

"Why do you come in like that?" Allison exclaimed.

"There are people following me!"

"What?!" Norman exclaimed

"I'm scared," Anya said, hugging her bear.

"Explain what happened?" – Mr. French asked

"I stumbled upon a nobleman and then started talking to another guy, I left but I think they followed me" I was very restless

"Calm down, surely you lost on the way" Mrs. Flynn said, reassure me

"There are people outside the house, I think they will not go" Roby reported.

"I'll take care of it," Mr. French said, getting up.

Sometimes I wonder what impression my biological father and Diedrich had on first seeing Mr. French: so tall, so skinny, so ungainly, holding a glass with his thin fingers like claws and a smile on his greedy face, devoid of soul and sanity. I don't know what they said or what the old skeletal told them but I know happened, Mr. French struck Diedrich in the face and the fight continued until the street, really it was very funny to see such a robust guy being hit by an elderly man who appeared to be ready to be a corpse; the fight caught the attention of everyone and the show was biggest. Everyone went to see the fight between the young German nobleman and the old English thief, obviously Mr. French was winning and not slow to become a circus, until Mrs. Flynn appeared with a bucket full of water and threw them.

"French! What does this mean?! You started a show of bad taste!" Then she looked sternly at the pair of nobles "and you two should be ashamed! Use your authority and noble status to abuse others!"

"Ma'am, it's not what you think, it's wrong," my real father said.

"Why is that old man so strong?!" - Diedrich complained

"Everyone go in the house," Mrs. Flynn said.

Immediately we all went in and Mrs. Flynn served tea with some sandwiches for everyone, my real father and his friend Diedrich certainly were accustomed to better teas but still they drank without grinning but I know that in the background they were disgusted that cheap tea that we drank the poor or rather we the thieves but with the sandwiches Diedrich did not do any disgust since they ate them all like a real wild. Who is the rude now? While Allison healed Diedrich's wounds, Mrs. Flynn asked them what two noble gentlemen were doing in a neighborhood as poor as this, Mrs. Flynn found it very difficult to lie to her and undid every excuse or lie they told her to mislead her until finally my poor biological father had no choice but to tell her the truth.

"The truth, Ma'am, this is something very serious and dangerous for the inhabitants of this neighborhood"

"I'm all ears" it was obvious she didn't believe anything

"There are traffickers of organs and people, the base of operations is in this neighborhood"

"Who does such things here?"

"A noble but his name is unknown"

"Typical, the nobles always do their Misdeeds in our neighborhood. What don't they have nothing better to do?" Norman said

"Shut up Norman! What else, Gentleman?"

"We need information but nobody tells us anything"

"And they will not tell them anything," Roby said.

"You two did everything wrong" Anya added.

Both men were surprised, was not normal for 2 children to tell 2 adults what to do; my poor biological father and his friend left their mouth half open, probably none of the two who were accustomed to someone, much less the children, reproached them, It seemed funny to me. After an awkward silence Diedrich spoke.

"What the hell do you mean brats?!"

"I'll explain to you, idiot German" Mr. French said standing up "In this neighborhood as in many others, there are unscrupulous idiots like you who come here to do whatever they please and to form any dirty business away from their fancy parties and their presumed wives so the people of this neighborhood distrust much of the Idiots like you, satisfied?"

"How dare you talk to us like this, old man?!" Diedrich offended replied

"AHA! Do you want me to give you another beating? Well! This time I will break your legs!"

"Stop!" Allison exclaimed

"We are not in quarrels and I do not tolerate them in my house, gentlemen what Mr. French meant is that nobody in this neighborhood would trust you two and now please, go away, I don't want problems" Mrs. Flynn said as if trying to calm down

My biological father and Diedrich understood and retired, Mrs. Flynn told me to accompany them out of the neighborhood, I obeyed, the reason was to see what kind of people these were, for that Mrs. Flynn was very insightful. Now that I think about it, I think it was my first and last quality time father and daughter, ironic, right? For me to be honest the such Diedrich displeased me from the first moment he opened his mouth, recently I saw him again and I almost died of laughter to see how fat he was although I'm not surprised how much he ate sandwiches but come back to my story. I was supposed to talk first, but it was my biological father who was ahead of me, surely between we two, between me and my hateful twin I inherited more characteristics of him than Ciel, In other words I am a daughter of my father, a father whom I hardly know and is a real stranger to me.

"Your mom is a good woman" my real father told me

"Of course she is, she is a mother to anyone who needs love" that I said was true

"You don't look like her" Diedrich added.

"It's because she's not my real mom. My real mom died when I was a baby, and Mrs. Flynn took care of me instead of sending me to an orphanage…. if that's not love I don't know what it can be.

They will think I opened my heart, maybe I did it but that was enough to move my true father, surely he or Ciel never saw poverty like me; my true father stooped to be to my height and I caress the hair, it was kind to me without knowing that I was his daughter. He was a good man and maybe I would be different from how I am now but things were not like that, nothing gets me out of my head that he caused his own death by getting into something I should not, poor of my dad!

"I have a son who looks like you"

"Really?"

"Yes, his name is Ciel"

"And how do I look like Ciel?"

"Both are sweet and have a good heart, I'm sure you'll have a good life surrounded by people who love you"

With those words he went walking with his friend. I must say that he was right: I am with someone I love and I have a good life in this mansion, in that my true father was right although he did not have it with respect to me and Ciel: the least I have is sweetness for others and what less Has Ciel is a good heart; Maybe we could be or have it but things were not like that.

When I was 11 years old my world changed, I don't know if it is for better or for worse but they changed and all thanks to Amy Henley. Did I already tell you that I hated her? Well, yes, I hated her and I still hate her, but I must thank her now that I am a countess thanks to her. To begin with, I'll tell you something about her: Amy, apart from thief and stealing boys, sold her naive noble ladies and naive men her homemade remedies; The secret ointments, the exotic ellipses, and the witch-dust were Amy's specialty, surely it was all a fraud, like her, but there was a powder box she kept jealously but I managed to steal it. I don't blame her for wanting to get more money but I will never be able to forgive her for what she did to my family and me, if I see her again, I think I can eliminate even her memory of this world, but let me go back to my story. That day Amy arrived with a new business and this time had to do with other types of traffic: not babies but people, when I heard that I thought that besides she be bad was stupid.

"And what do you say, my dear Jetta Flynn?" Amy asked.

"It is very risky, with babies is easier, nobody cares about them and is easier to deal with them but older kids ..."

""But the money is more and you and your unusual family can have half"

"Half?"

"It will be sufficient to live the rest of their lives well"

"But ... what if they catch us?"

"Don't worry. Who can care for a handful of orphans?"

"You must be stupid to think something like that," I said through my teeth as I loaded one of the babies"

"Do not call me stupid," answered the harpy, she had listened to me.

"Why not? " I asked challenging cradling the baby in my arms

"Because I'm the only reason you're still alive"

At that time I thought she referred to my birth and how I came to the care of Mrs. Flynn, but now I know that everything is a lie Amy was a liar and surely remains harpy, but I ignore her and I continued taking care of babies. At that time neither I nor anyone in my family of thieves knew we expected. Apparently we did something that angered some mafia because one night they attacked our house, they killed my adoptive parents, they burned our house, they took the babies and I and my adoptive brothers were kidnapped to be sold on the black market, you were wondering how these mobsters managed to find us, because it was the same Amy Henley who betrayed us and sold us for a lot of money, I always knew that woman was the devil and a Judas, I swear that I will end some day with My own hands. Of my adoptive siblings I did not know who bought them but I saw how they were removed from my side since I was the last to be sold. The night before being sold I was locked in a cage like an animal and as an unpleasant surprise appeared the hateful of Amy Henley.

"Like the mother like the daughter, both you and the dear Fingersmith are behind bars" Amy said smiling

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Nothing in particular. What can I get out of a brat thief like you? Just I wanted to say that I found a new family for you"

"Then you already sold me"

"If you want to see it like this yes"

"Leave me alone!"

"As you wish, but you will go a very nice place"

A very nice place? It was very elegant and big but it did not have anything nice. That morning I was taken along with other boys and girls to the Broderick mansion where the "Earl" Broderick and his mistress, Lady Winters of Popplewell. The "Earl" Broderick was a fat old man: he wore his gray hair long, had small brown eyes, .had stains on his skin especially on his large belly, had chubby but very unpleasant hands, Japanese tattoos on his body, no He had beard and wrinkles deep in the skin; In those moments he only wore his underpants and a Chinese silk robe that he carried untied. Him mistress, Lady Winters of Popplewell was a woman in her 40's, she was handsome and attractive, had long hair back sand-colored, had golden eyes and a trail of freckles on the bridge of the nose and chest; she was in her underwear. Next to them were two twins, boy and girl, who functioned like the manservants of the mansion: both appeared to be 18 years old, were pale as if they were sick, had blood red eyes, had snow white hair, boy Her hair was short and slightly messy while the girl was wearing long hair and waist and had it wavy; Arang and Sattojeon. The "Earl" Broderick and Lady Winters Popplewell were lovers and both were equally morbid, despicable, vicious and pederasty. I'm not going to tell you about the disgusting things they did with children, I do not want to disturb them, but I can tell you what groups they have classified: naughty little fishes, flirty little fishes, innocent little fishes and little fishes, but let's not go into details. But something they did with us was to mark us as if we were properties, when I barely get there after bathing and changing clothes, 2 women wearing red kimonos gave me a rag to bite while tattooed on the lower back a strange mark or As they called it "The Seal of the Noble Beast."

But there was a group of boys and girls who were special for the "Earl" and his lover were the 9 Nordic Heroes (the boys) and the 9 Muses (the girls). The heroes were: Siegfried, Hagen, Frodi, Beowulf, Sigmund, Tyr, Ragnar Lodbrok, Valdar and Björn Iron side (he was favorite); They were get dressed like Vikings warriors and fight among themselves with swords, shields and axes wooden for the fun of the "earl", Lady Winters of Popplewell and their nasty friends; While the muses were: Clio, was a girl with reddish-brown hair, freckled and blue eyes; Erato, was a girl with hair and brown eyes with a snub nose; Melpomene, was a Hindu girl with golden eyes and a winning smile; Polimnia, she was a red-haired, green-eyed girl with no freckles; Talia, was a girl with dark blond hair, rosy cheeks and brown eyes; Terpsichore, had black hair, honey-colored eyes and dimples; Urania, was a very cute Chinese girl with a squirrel face; Calliope was a blond girl with blue eyes and pink lips; And finally Euterpe, was me. Our job was to sing, play exotic musical instruments, dance oriental dances and read aloud poetry and erotic reading; all this wearing Greek goddess dresses. Something common to the little fish, the Nordic heroes and the muses was the continuous competition for the attention of our "masters" who attracted the masters became a favorite and being the favorite had privileges. I had privileges sure this as I knew how to manipulate my "masters" to be his favorite also had Amy's powder box but I also won a rival and was nothing more and nothing less than Calliope, I never thought I knew someone like Amy Herley but Calliope It was like her also was Björn Iron side, her brother, and together they were a couple of vermin (although they were also separated) but I knew how to deal with them even though I felt alone. I felt so alone in that mansion surrounded by the Muses that they didn't tolerate each other, I had no friends in that place, they were all capable of betraying themselves at the slightest chance so were the things until I met him.

I could not sleep that night and wandered around the great Broderick mansion. As I walked through the hallways of the mansion I saw the bad taste of the Count, and his lover called it erotic art, it was really disgusting. Suddenly I heard whimpers or sobs, I'm not sure, that came from the attic of the mansion for my luck the key was on the wall and enter; and it was when I saw my dear Damien. Damien was a boy Between 13 or 14 old –years, with icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair; a singular, noticeable cowlick curls up to the left, Clear skin, with a slight Nordic appearance and taller than me. When he saw me he was very surprised, it was not very common to see a 12-year-old girl in a Greek tunic and a tiara of laurels and golden flowers on her head.

"Who are you?" Damien asked.

"I am Euterpe, but my real name is Susan Smith. And who are you?"

"My name is Damien Broderick"

"Broderick? Are you related to Earl Broderick? "

"He is no Earl! He is a usurper and an impostor! I am the true Earl Broderick! ... I am a bastard but I am the legitimate heir"

Damien told me all his story and because that false count usurped his place; it turns out that the "Earl" was actually the assistant Damien's grandfather after the death of his grandparents command to kill their parents, who lived in Kenya, when Damien was only 9 years since then is locked in the attic. And I told him about my life: about me as a thief, about my adoptive family, about Mrs. Flynn and about my fake mother Fingersmith. Thus began everything, every day and night became an attic to see a Damien and spend time with him. Cute love story, right? Sometimes Damien had nightmares so I gave her gin with sugar to calm him, was what Mrs. Flynn gave to babies when they cried, I did not like to see him suffer even in dreams; Other times I would meet Arang and Sattojeon on the way to the attic but they would not do anything, they insurance would agree with what I did or did not matter, later on I knew they were homunculus like the other twins but I'm getting ahead of my story. As I said, every time I went I was let's see Damien and unfortunately I did not realize that Calliope and Björn Iron side looked me until they were so stupid to face me although I was more stupid to not take care of them, the idiots are the more dangerous.

This morning I went to see Damien read the book I found together, it was The Divine Comedy, when I met the two brothers: Calliope and Björn Iron Side; Although they were separated for two years, they looked like twins.

"Hello Euterpe" Calliope I greeting me with a smile

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, just greet you," Björn iron side said.

"I am busy now…."

"What do you have in your hands?" - Caliope asked

\- Nothing that matters to you

"It's a book," Björn Iron Side trying to take it away from me said

"Don't touch it, you dummy"

Björn Iron Side and I were struggling for the book, I was not going to allow that jackass to take it to the "Earl" and Lady Winters of Popplewell, to be honest I did not care to remain the favorite I only cared about Damien. As we continued struggling through the book Sattojeon appeared, he was so serious that frightened me more than if he were angry.

"What are you doing here? Calliope, Euterpe and Björn Iron Side"

'Nothing you care to you!" I forget to mention how rude Björn Iron Side was with the servants

"Nothing, we were just talking to friends," Calliope said

"Go back to your rooms, now"

"¡No will make what you say! I'm Björn Iron Arm! I do not obey any servant!" Björn Iron Side Said

Sattojeon grimaced, or something similar, and took Björn Iron side of his arm and dragged him into his room as he shouted it seemed that Björn Iron Side's arm was not made of iron. It was very funny. Take advantage to sneak and go to the attic with Damien. When I went up to the attic I saw that Damien was not alone was accompanied by other twins: boy and girl too: they seemed to be 18 years old like Arang and Sattojeon but a little smaller, pale as if they were porcelain, had pale green hair, The boy had messy hair and the girl had it smooth, and the boy smiled a lot while the girl looked sad; Minho and Gumiho. When Damien saw me he smiled, something had changed in him.

"Susan Euterpe! How good you're here!"

"Damien ... what's going on?" Who are they?"

"You'll meet them, but I'm happy that I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"I will recover all of mine, you will see that same night."

I didn't understand anything but the worst thing was that Calliope had heard everything and ran to tell the "Earl", how silly I was not worrying about her, I thought I was an idiot and yes she was an idiot but I was stupid not to stop her. As I said idiots are more dangerous than smart.

That night I was awakened loud blows and noises, like this half asleep late in realizing that those noises came from the attic. I quickly thought of Damien and ran to the attic, not before taking Amy's powder box, I had been served before; When I went up to the attic, which was my surprise when I saw Calliope and Björn Iron Side smiling like a pair of hyenas. Seeing them and not find Damien squeezes the box of powder in my hand.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked seriously and frightened at the same time

"Are you coming to see your boyfriend?" -asked Björn Iron Side with mockery

"Where is he?! What did they do with him?"

"Relax, Euterpe. You don't have to alter yourself" Calliope said

"This is your work and your brother's!"

"You're as smart as pretty," Björn Iron side said

"The 2 are rats!"

"Relax Euterpe, we're just talking," Calliope said

Björn Iron Side approached me with his ax and an unpleasant smile, my body was filled with cold sweat and I quickly took some of Amy's powder and throw them in his face; then Björn Iron side was stunned, behaved erratically and fell to the floor almost unconscious, at that time Calliope realized and tried to remove the powder box, we were struggling for a while until the powder box fell to the floor and the dust Scattered all over the attic, breathing that dust I felt weak and stunned. All I remember was Calliope coming up to me and 2 pairs of orange eyes.

I woke up in a big bed, I saw around me to realize that I was not in the room of the Muses (where I slept) but in one worthy of a lady and I had also been given a silk nightgown. To be honest I did not understand anything and my confusion was greater when I saw Arang at the door and told me that Earl Broderick wanted to see me, fill me with terror and hate: terror of just seeing that miserable old man or that he had planned for me and I hate to think what they had done to Damien. What was my surprise when I saw Damien dressed as the count he was, he had recovered his and that filled me with joy. Damien was accompanied by Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho and Minho but also a man and a woman he had not seen before: the man must be 23 to 25 years old, tall, his physique athletic, his blond hair a little long His ears and messy, he wore glasses and his eyes were orange; He wore a butler's suit. While the woman was 20 to 23 years old, she was tall but not quite as tall as the butler, she was slender, very beautiful, her long curly hair had a pale brown tone with a caramel hue, pale skin and large orange eyes; She was wearing a light-colored maid's outfit. That was the first time I saw Sisyphus and Pandora and I didn't imagine that they were not humans but they were not homunculus, these brothers were beings mentioned only in the bible.

"Damien ... What's going on? …I don't understand anything"

"Calm down, I told you recover what is mine and I did, I always keep my promises but tell me. Do you like your new room?"

"I love it…. What happened to the others?"

"Do you care?"

"The truth not"

"You know, my dearing? I want you to stay with me and be my fiancée, of course if you accept me"

"Eh?!" I could feel myself blushing

"I love you and I know you love me, and I'm not going to lose you now. Tell me, will you stay with me?" then he put a ring on my ring finger, a white gold ring of diamonds and pearls "that ring was my mother's, I want you to have it, and? What do you say? Susan"

"I'll stay with you"

And I do not regret my decision and I will never regret it, I love him. After accepting Damien and my new life I went to change my clothes with the help of my new maids (Arang, Gumiho and Pandora) I put on a beautiful flowered dress with color purple decorations, looked like a real noble lady, I should be happy; however, there was something that bothered me and that was what my origin. Who were my family? Who were my parents? I did not know the name of my mother (or who I thought was my mother) so I asked Damien to investigate who was Fingersmith, my supposed biological mother, and he told me he would do it, ordering Sisyphus to investigate my origin. Days later, after tea time, Sisyphus brought the information I wanted.

"And well? What did you find out?" I was never more nervous all my life

"The woman known as Fingersmith was called Summer Smith. She was a scammer, a pickpocket, and robbed in wealthy houses dressed as a maid. She was arrested for murdering an accomplice and sentenced to death, in jail she had an affair with a jailor with last name Vallon and she became pregnant of him, as she was pregnant waited 9 months before hanging her. She died at age 26"

"So I am the daughter of a murderess and a jailer" seemed a joke, a cruel joke of life, although I expected it

"But they are not your parents"

"What?" Now if I did not understand anything, if Summer 'Fingersmith' Smith was not my mother then …Who?

"According to analyzes made with some of your hair, Smith and Vallon were not their parents, the analyzes were negative"

"So ... who were my parents?" I wanted to know the truth

"For starters you were born as Diane Phantomhive and is the daughter of the counts Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive although officially you are dead. He has a twin brother named Ciel Phantomhive who is currently the leader of the Phantomhive Family and the company that produces toys and candy; The analyzes do not lie, you are Diana Phantomhive and you are alive"

Sisyphus showed me the analyzes, my birth certificate, my death certificate (although I am alive) and a lot of photos. I saw a photo of my twin Ciel, he looks like me even though I had a patch on his eye and a cold and strict expression on his face like a grumpy old man, and a photo of my parents when I saw him could not believe that Noble That I knew when I was 8 years old my father, in fact this world is very small. At that moment I did not know what to feel and did not understand anything, on the one hand it relieved me that a woman like Summer "Fingersmith" Smith was not my mother and on the other I did not know who I was, if was Susan Smith or Diane Phantomhive. I was silent, assimilating all this information, I had to worry Damien because I hugged myself to give me his strength. It worked.

"Susan" he whispered me

"Susan? I'm sick of her and Diana does not care. From now on my name is Elyanna Popplewell"

"Do you change your name? Why?"

"You deserve something better than a thief so I will become a noble to be more suitable for you and me as well. And do not worry about titles and fortune, I'll take those of Lady Winters of Popplewell"

"And Diane?"

"I'll leave her dead for now."

"That's why I like you," Damien said, smiling.

So began my new life as Elyanna Popplewell and as a noble, had lost my family of thieves but now I have a new family, the Broderick family. They will wonder what happens to the Phantomhive, well they are strange to me and they sound cruel but they really do not care about me in the least, but if I am sure, if someone tries to destroy my happiness, I will destroy it myself.

End of POV´s

.

.

.

The society and court British were preparing for the return of Earl Broderick, the queen's lion, who was to come with his fiancée, Lady Popplewell. All the nobles were invited to the palace of Buckingham; among the many guests this Ciel Phantomhive who although he was not interested would go since he could not reuse or reject an invitation from the queen. Without imagining what would happen later.


	2. Chapter 2: Bride's Lion and Watchdog

Chapter 2: the Watchdog of Queen and the Bride of lion

In the great mansion Broderick, the servants of the mansion returned to the mansion as it was before, putting in place the pictures and decoration of the times in which the true Broderick family lived here and again from now on. While Damien gave Elyanna a tour of the Broderick mansion and introduced him to his deceased relatives through portraits: she saw his grandfather when he was young and old; saw his aunt Audrey Broderick, better known by all as the sea dahlia for her brutal murder still unsolved; His grandmother Helga, an imposing Finnish lady; His uncle Clarence, who died as a child, and finally his father Sean and Emma Broderick. Damien and Elyanna stood in front of the Pictures they might have been Counts Broderick, they were separate portraits but they were together although now that Elyanna thought she had not seen many pictures of them together. Damien's mother was beautiful: she was slender, light-skinned, a face with almost childish features, ice blue eyes, and her hair was reddish-blonde with a small bangs covering her forehead and slightly fleshy but pink lips, she resembled A porcelain doll; While Damien's father was also handsome: his hair was short, scruffy and light blond, his eyes gray, he wore glasses, he had broad shoulders and athletic physique.

"They are my parents" Damien said

"You look like the 2" Elyanna said

"They told me, my mother was very beautiful and my father was strong as a warrior"

"Do you think they would have accepted me?"

"Of course, they would have loved you like I love you."

"Maybe Mrs. Flynn and Mr. French would have loved you….or even my biological parents if I had grown up with them."

"Who knows?"

While Demian and Elyanna continued their conversation, Sisyphus and Pandora were in charge of making the decorating changes in the mansion with the help of the homunculus servants, the elder archangel (Sisyphus) didn't like the presence of those beings created by man and who were so cold and without feelings, as if they were incapable of knowing what that was, they were an affront to the creator to exist only while the other archangel (Pandora) didn't care to some extent they seemed adorable besides she had noticed that they had soul although each shared a soul with their twin. On the other hand Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho and Minho did what their new superiors, Sisyphus and Pandora, told them to do although Damien had not given them the order to obey those archangels they did it of their own free will even though the 4 homunculus of the Broderick mansion had been created solely to obey the members of the Broderick family, but those 4 had made an exception with the new butler and the new housekeeper at the Broderick mansion, all of it out of free will.

"I cannot stand these things" Sisyphus with a certain disdain said

"What do you mean, brother?" Pandora asked.

"To those subhuman beings"

"You mean Arang and Sattojeon or Gumiho and Minho?"

"Of the 4"

"I don't know what you have against them, for me they are very adorable"

"Typical of you, my dear sister, you always feel affection for the parasites, from the homunculus to the demons"

Sisyphus' words had disturbed and deeply wounded Pandora, reminding him only of that terrible mistake, of having had a demon as mistress. The displeasure of the angel was so much that his brother realized but did not regret to say it, to have been girlfriend of that demon was something that still could not forgive him although 1000 years had passed but that did not justify talking to him thus, I try to apologize but Before he did it 2 pairs of red eyes and golden eyes fixed on them, the homunculus servants did not understand what privacy was or did not care they just stood there looking at them, perhaps waiting for new orders. The awkward moment was interrupted when Demian and Elyanna approached.

"Are the changes ready?" Damien asked.

"They are ready," Pandora said.

"How good"

"What do they need now? My Lord, My Lady" Sisyphus asked

"Nothing at all, just help us get ready for the evening," Elyanna said.

"This afternoon?" Gumiho Asked

"What will happen this afternoon?" Minho asked

"I didn't tell them?" They will give me back my title and my duty as the queen's lion" explain Damien

"That sounds important," Arang said.

"You will have our complete disposition," Sattojeon said.

"I'm glad to hear that. Can we trust you?" Demian asked.

"Yes, My Master. Yes, my Lady" all the servants of the Broderick mansion said

Both Damien and Elyanna were satisfied with the response of their servants and went to their respective rooms to prepare for that ceremony at Buckingham Palace. While she was prepared by her maids, Elyanna could not stop thinking about that ceremony, she was nervous and not only to meet Queen Victoria, a great honor, but also to think that her twin brother, Ciel Phantomhive, would be there and he is the watchdog of the queen. Elyanna cares very little about her twin brother and much less worried about him, however, made her nervous just being face to face to her twin; thousands of questions came to mind. Will you recognize me? Note that we are twins? Will I feel something when I see it personally? While she was in her thoughts, she did not realize what she was doing, the homunculus maids were not aware of her Lady's behavior, but Pandora did notice.

"What is it, my lady?" Pandora asked.

"How do you know that something happens to me?" Arang and Gumiho have not noticed"

"They are homunculus, they don't understand human emotions, but I do and I don't say because I'm an angel"

"Do not miss anything, right? There is something that makes me nervous"

"Can I know what it is?"

"It's about my twin Ciel, he does not know who I am and I do not care about him, but ..."

"But what?"

"I think ... I'm afraid to meet him and discover that who I am, just to see me scares me ... I feel that if that happens prematurely, I can destroy everything I've fought"

Just thinking about it made her heart clench. Pandora, meanwhile, took in her hands the face of her young mistress and looked into her eyes, the angel maid knew that despite Elyanna becoming strong was still a child and as every child needed care and protection despite That says that she could alone, besides she and Damien were their masters and would defend them and would obey at any moment although that means to kill with that twin brother.

"Nothing would happen, neither I nor Sisyphus allowed it," Pandora said

"Really?"

"Yes, you and the young master are our masters and our duty is to protect and obey them"

"I know"

"And I'll never allow the damage done, any of the 2"

"Promise me?"

"I swear on my life"

Elyanna smiled and felt better, no longer intimidated by the idea of seeing her brother now knew that if she tried something against Damien or her, Sisyphus and Pandora will protect them from everything and everyone.

Meanwhile in the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel had instructed Sebastian to investigate as much as possible about the Broderick family, the Queen's lions. Ciel knew perfectly well that, like anyone else, the Phantomhive were not the only noble family that served the royal family, there were many Aristocrats of Evil, although not everyone knew each other, yet Count Broderick was very mysterious as him fiancée, Countess Popplewell. He couldn't stop thinking about them and so he asked his butler for that information. After 3 hours Sebastian had returned with the information.

"So, what did you find out?"

"The current Earl Broderick, Demian Broderick is the bastard son of Sean Broderick. He was born in Kenya"

"And the mother?"

"Nothing is known about her, although Demian Broderick's birth certificate shows the name of Lia Bennett as the mother and the records that Sean Broderick lived with a woman while living in Kenya but that woman knows nothing, is as if she didn´t exist"

"What do you know about the other members of the family?"

"Former Counts Broderick had 4 children: Sean, Clarence, Emma and Audrey. Sean went to live in Kenya without saying anything to anyone as if he fled; Clarence died at age 8, of an ear infection; Emma disappeared the same day her brother went to Kenya, her parents looked for her but never found her; And Audrey was the youngest daughter and is best known as the sea dahlia"

"I know that case. The young woman went to a party on a yacht in Dover that lasted all night, her body was found on the beach split in half, had a smile carved on her face over her serene smile, had 2 nails ripped, had no signs of Defended herself and had white dahlia petals on her hair. The case was never solved, what coincidence they are relatives"

With respect to the Countess Elyanna Popplewell, Sebastian had inquired about his family. Apparently the Popplewell family was one of the longest families in all of Great Britain, whose lineage goes back to the first Roman settlements and the members of this family descended from illustrious figures such as: Alfred the Great, William the Conqueror and the King Charles Stuart. And apparently the young lady who was Earl Broderick's fiancée, Elyanna Diane Popplewell, was the last of that family to live on the Isle of Wight and was an orphan but no one knows more about her life before returning to society. Ciel, on hearing the name of Count Broderick's fiancée, quickly remembered her dead sister, she was also called Diana. Soon the memories came to mind as they went to visit the tomb of the little girl who only came to live for two days. Her mother still kept the clothes she wore and did not get to use the baby but it was not time to think the past now she had to prepare for that ceremony.

The ceremony would begin at 4:00 p.m. and many nobles were even there in the Midfords. Elizabeth gave Ciel a good constrictor hug, Lady Frances combed her hair back to Sebastian and Edward told Ciel that he did not accept him as her brother-in-law but they were not the only ones there: there was also Viscount Druitt, Behaving as ever and the Prince of Wales and his wife who came with their children; Diededrich, who did not know why he had come from Germany for this; Chlaus, who was in good spirits among other nobles. After a few minutes in Earl Broderick with his fiancée Lady Popplewell and 2 servants; Man and woman. When Sebastian saw the maid (Pandora) opened his eyes wide of surprise and it seemed that he had seen a fantasy and when she realized his presence the angel looked at the demon in the same way until looked as surprised as Sebastian, for Another Part of the other butler (Sisyphus) noticed what was happening to his sister and when he saw Sebastian, who greets him with cynicism, became so angry that he almost lost the composition but controlled, I took his sister from that trance in which he was saw to ex- mistress of his sister and ignore the devil; However, do not avoid the reunion of former mistresses.

On the other hand Ciel has noticed Lady Elyanna Popplewell. She really very pretty: she is more than less than her height, her skin was flawless, with large blue eyes crowned by long black eyelashes, she has a nice nose, cheeks of a soft pink color, her developing figure slender and She had a long bluish-black hair; she wore a beautiful champagne dress made of tulle and muslin with embroidered flowers on the top of the dress and a few embroidered tulle skirts with a pale gold silk ribbon at the waist and a choker with embroidered flowers of the same color. Ciel had been hypnotized by her, for some reason he was attracted to her and at the same time he was familiar. Where had he seen her before? Lady Elyanna suddenly realized that they were looking at her and looked at Ciel, her twin brother, who quickly blushed causing fun in Elyanna, she never thought to cause such a reaction with her gaze; Ciel swallowed and went to Elyanna to introduce himself, however, he was not the only one. Elizabeth was looking for beautiful dresses and she was very fond of Elyanna's dress, and with her bright and pink personality she "went" to "admire" the wonderful dress of Elyanna Popplewell (Diane Phantomhive).

"Oh! What a beautiful dress ~!" Elizabeth chirped breaking the composition and pouncing on Elyanna as if it were a bear hug

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Elyanna pushing to Elizabeth since it did not like that physical contact

Elizabeth was not able to fall to the floor but was very surprised, never anyone had done that and was even more astonished when she saw the severe look and full of reproach of the Countess Popplewell to the point that reminded of her mother, a look that It was never for her but now yes was.

"I don't like being thrown over and ruined my dress" Elyanna said wanting to look very annoying

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said with a pout.

"Calm down, I'm not angry yet but I would like to know who you 2"

"I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive and she is my fiancée Elizabeth Midford," Ciel explained.

"But you can call me Lizzie!" Elizabeth chirped "and who are you?"

"I'm Elyanna Popplewell."

"Elyanna Popplewell!" Are you Earl Broderick's fiancée? "a surprised Elizabeth said

"You seem to know my lion"

Ciel became increasingly impressed with her as Elizabeth thought as calling from now on Ciel: if I call my dog or my guard dog. And of course Ciel could not be alone with Elyanna (her own sister though he did not know) because Elizabeth was also there as the palace guards would not let her approach the daughters of the princes of Wales, who brought beautiful dresses brought from Italy.

On the other hand, Sebastian went to look for his former lover angel, he remembered her perfectly and how difficult it was to conquer her. Sebastian did not have to look much and Pandora appeared in front of him and she looked very serious.

"Hello, I knew you'd come looking for me" Sebastian said

"I mustn't do this, you know," Pandora replied.

"Thank you to do it"

"How should I call you now?"

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive mansion, and you are?"

"I'm Pandora now"

Sebastian looked at her and tried to visualize that humiliated and betrayed angel he knew 1000 years ago, that his own companions jealous of her cut off his wings and left her lying in the fields of Andalusia; She was very difficult almost impossible to conquer, but in the end she got it, maybe she was vulnerable to lose their wings, they were together for 100 years, but in the end things did not go well. On the other hand, Pandora felt confused, what she should or should not feel, everything was so confused and Sebastian confused her a lot.

"Have you recovered your wings?" Sebastian asked

"Grow after 100 years"

"Now I understand why you left me"

"It was not that and you know it very well"

That was a mixture of low blow and bucket of cold water, Sebastian did not deny it.

"I'm sorry about what happened ... between us"

"If you wanted to conquer me, you failed completely"

"Do not punish my poor heart, although I know that I deserve it"

"I also remember that you like to tease me"

"Tell me Pandora, if I told you that I was interested again, would you return with me?"

"Of course not, after all you're Sebastian Michaelis"

He said these words were leaving Sebastian talking alone, on the way he met with Sisyphus, her older brother, but he was not angry or upset, he was serious as almost surprised, this strange Pandora much, she hoped he was angry or disappointed of her, With the overprotective he was, but it was not so he was only serious and both returned together with their masters, the silence was worse than a discussion until Sisyphus spoke breaking the silence.

"How could you talk to him?"

'Is that all you can say? I thought you would say other things"

"Do you regret something about what happened?"

"I don't know, I'm never quite sure how I feel about him."

Sisyphus decided to leave the subject there. The ceremony continued normally until it was over and Damien and Elyanna entered their carriage returned to the Broderick mansion, the ceremony was sufficient enough to meet the nobles with whom they had to socialize and also with Ciel Phantomhive.

"And what did you think of the ceremony?"

"It was interesting although there was a certain Viscount Druitt who insisted that he had seen me elsewhere"

"Ignore that jerk, Elyanna. By the way, I saw you met your brother"

"Yes, I met my twin and his fiancée, a real empty head"

"Was not that girl who was looking for pretty dresses and was not allowed to approach the daughters of the princes of Wales?"

"Yes, was she"

"Earl Phantomhive is strong enough to put up with such a child, he quickly grew weary of her and sought out another"

"Maybe as grumpy as he is," Elyanna said with laughter.

"I just hope he's not interested in you." Demian's voice was jealous.

"That would never happen for 2 reasons: the first, I'm in love with you and the second, he is my brother"

"So were my parents, but you already know that"

Elyanna knew this story very well and what Damien felt for that, however, Elyanna managed to convince her fiancé that it would never happen. Damien had decided that she wanted to meet Ciel Phantomhive personally and when they were at the Broderick mansion, she was in charge of sending him an invitation tomorrow morning.

All night Ciel could not stop thinking about the queen's lion and his fiancée so I quote a Diederich and Chlaus to the mansion to be told everything they knew about the Broderick family and they knew very well that family and Who had fallen in love with the Broderick sisters: Diederich had fallen in love with Emma Broderick but she never ignored him until she seemed to irritate him slightly but the German nobleman never gave up despite her telling him that she was not interested in him Or refuse his invitations to leave, when Emma Broderick disappeared without a trace this almost had a crisis and I look for it to this day; while Chlaus had fallen in love with Audrey Broderick despite the great age difference, he was already a middle-aged man and she was a young woman who was in her 20s, yet she sent a lot of sympathy for him and shared a passion to know the world, the same day that he was going to ask for marriage was the day he learned of his brutal murder and they are dedicated to believing the double life full of clandestine parties, lovers and excesses that the girl wore. Maybe after so long they were still in love of the sisters. Meanwhile the servants of the Phantomhive mansion worked and screwed up when suddenly they noticed someone else in the mansion and did not work there, it was at that moment that they noticed the presence of this very beautiful unknown servant: The stature of a normal young woman, was pale as if she were on the verge of death but she looked healthy, although she was very white had pink lips, her eyes were like 2 rubies in the sun and her long hair was the color of Bright snow; Her maid's uniform was neat and immaculate. Arang, the homunculus maid of the Broderick mansion. Everyone was surprised to see her and not understand how he had entered without being seen while Snake blushed as he seemed the most beautiful creature that his eyes have seen; all the servants tried to stop it but Arang passed between them until the office of Ciel.

"Who you are?!" Ciel exclaimed

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Arang, a maid of the Broderick mansion"

"And what do you want?"

"My masters, the Earl Broderick and Lady Popplewell, send you this invitation," Arang said, giving him the invitation.

"What do they want?"

"They do not have the duty to explain anything to me, I just obey"

"But at least they told you what it was?" Ciel asked impressed with his coldness

"It's just an invitation to meet, the time is in the invitation, you decide. Confirm or reject?"

Ciel felt some pressure but in the end I accept and Arang returned to the mansion Broderick with the answer for his masters. From tomorrow the watchdog and the lion would see each other face to face.

.

.

.

DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL AFFAIRS

.

.

.

.

The superiors had convened a meeting of all the Grim Reapers from the London headquarters. Everyone was there: Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries, Eric Slingby but there were also others like Richard "Rick" Yandell, a drunken, hedonistic Grim Reaper; Jordan Dormer, who was as handsome as a woman and serene; Wade Lynch, who was the most sympathetic, arrogant and shameless of his generation, and the female trio of novices: Sasha Watson, a girl with short hair and blond; April Roberts, a girl with brown hair and braid; And Allison Flynn, agirl with thick auburn hair. Among other Grim Reapers men and women.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked.

"No idea," Allison replied.

"Haa! What a nuisance! It seems that the old men do not take us into consideration!" Wade complained

"You calm down," Jordan told him.

"Don't say old to my Will-chan!" Grell exclaimed

"It must be very important" Eric said.

"Hey, Alan - sempai .William - sempai did not say anything to you?" Ronald asked

"No, he didn't tell me anything," Alan replied.

"At least they should say something, I do not like being in this suspense," April complained.

"This is typical of Willy, if you want to surprise me I should wear one of Grell's dresses and dance head-on," Rick said.

"How dare you talk about my man like that? Did you drink?!" Grell exclaimed furiously.

"What? What did I said?"

"Why do not you do something productive?!" Grell exclaimed red of anger

"Like what?" Rick asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Like shaving your back for example," Grell said with a smile of victory.

"This is for a reason Grell so you do not go near me at night"

This made everyone laugh and Grell was angry but not so much as if Wade Lynch said it, after the laughter ended William T. Spears appeared and everyone fell silent, although more than out of respect everyone wanted to know what was going on. Of all the superiors had chosen William to give this news to all, he was the fittest.

"We have been informed that the number of souls to collect has tripled unexpectedly in addition to many film records in the archives have been burned out of nothing among other things that I will explain later but now I will say that they must give their 100% in the missions" William explained

This for the Grim Reapers meant many extra hours while for ordinary humans meant a series of supernatural, dangerous and deadly events.


	3. Chapter 3: Jared and June

Chapter 3: Jared and June

Elyanna was in a room that looked like a huge chessboard and there were even huge chess pieces, there were no windows but it was bright with a nice light like the moon, at that moment she was leaning against an enormous black queen. He did not know how he had gotten there even though the truth did not matter to him since he felt very much like it in that place.

"Diane" someone called her

"Don't call me that!" That was never my name" the girl with blue eyes replied

"Diane"

"I told them not to call me that ... I'm Elyanna now"

"Diane, my daughter"

"Enough!"

The moment Elyanna turned to see who persistently called her Diana was when he saw them, their biological parents, the Phantomhives, who looked at her with much affection. From the impression the young countess jumped up and approached them, to her parents who did not raise her and who only she knew for photos and portraits. When he approached his real parents enough, his mother, Rachel Phantomhive, stroked his cheeks and his father, Vincent Phantomhive, put his hand on his shoulder. They both looked at her with a look of tenderness as they sure looked at Ciel when he was child.

"Susan"

Elyanna knew that voice, it was Mrs. Flynn's voice, Elyanna turned around and saw Mrs. Flynn, or Mama Flynn as she called her when she was little, she left her parents and went with Mrs. Flynn the woman who I raised and taught him everything I needed to know.

"Diane" her parents called her

"Susan," Mrs. Flynn called her

Thus Elyanna Popplewell was between her biological parents and her adoptive mother. It was there when he woke up. Elyanna did not know how she could dream of such a thing, but she had to prepare herself, since that day would have visitors, her twin brother.

Ciel and Sebastian went to the Broderick mansion with them also came Diederich, who had insisted on coming from the moment he saw Demian in the eyes felt that Emma Broderick looked in the eyes and wanted to know more about him also Ciel. The subject that interested him to know more to Ciel was to know who Damien Broderick was indeed and also his girlfriend, the beautiful Elyanna, the most enigmatic girl that had known but it liked to look at it. Tanaka came too. When they arrived they saw the imposing Broderick mansion: as it was the property of a noble family, the mansion enjoyed a large size, consisting of several acres of property and a large garden, the style of architecture was a mixture of Gothic and Elizabethan, the walls were made of a brick-like material giving it an imposing as well as resilient appearance, it seemed to have more of a fireplace and its ceilings were red brick; That was the Broderick mansion. At the doors of the mansion were twins, boy and girl, who should receive them. Both had green hair, golden eyes and were so pale that they seemed to be made of porcelain. When they saw the four guests bowed in greeting.

"We welcome you to Broderick Mansion" the girl said

"Our masters, welcome them through us" the boy said

"My name is Gumiho" the girl appeared

"My name is Minho "the boy appeared

"Please, follow us," the twins said

"And I thought your servants were rare" Diederich said

Suddenly Sebastian noticed that something was lurking around the gardens of the mansion, Ciel saw that look in the eyes of his butler and knew that he had found something in those beautiful gardens, perhaps one of the secrets of Damien Broderick, that creature apparently He felt uncomfortable and ran along an uncertain path, quickly Sebastian ran after the creature and caught it but it was not a strange creature or a secret that Count Broderick tried to hide but a cat, an unusual one: it resembled a lynx though was smaller, had a robust build, the tail was not very long (less than 30 cm) and the color of the coat varied between reddish and orange, its long ears had black tufts, very short, had no spots or streaks of any Type and the belly is white. It was a caracal cat, a wild cat that was easy to tame and was very popular as a pet among the upper classes, it was Lady Popplewell's cat. The demon butler was amazed by the cat's wild beauty, him orange fur, him soft legs, and him beautiful green eyes. Ciel was annoyed by the behavior of his stupid butler so much that he did not notice the other blond butler approaching.

"Now I understand why you're not with my sister anymore "blond butler said

Sebastian recognized the voice and looked up, and saw Sisyphus, also saw those penetrating orange eyes that were similar to those of Pandora. For his part Ciel had heard what the blond butler said and was surprised. Did they know each other? Why did not Sebastian say anything? For his part Sebastian did not say anything and only released the cat when scratched him. Sisyphus, the butler of the Broderick mansion, took them to the living room of the Broderick mansion. Damien and Elyanna were waiting for them when they entered the room. Seeing him, Ciel felt that he wanted to know who he really was, it was obvious that he kept secrets and was going to find out to see if he was worthy to serve the queen. Damien greeted them politely as Elyanna giggled at the sight of them.

"Welcome to my home, I hope you had a good trip" Damien said

"We had it" replied Ciel.

"You have very strange servants, you boy" Diederich added

"Do you think so?" Damien sketched a smile "they are like that, I cannot change them but we go to what we came. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"About you," Ciel said.

"I expected it" Damien replied quietly.

Elyanna said nothing, she only remained silent and calm as she examined everything and all with her eyes while Sisyphus served the tea, was one of many things she had learned as the muse Euterpe and never hesitated to put it into practice; If Ciel wanted to know who Damien really was, she wanted to know who was Ciel (his own brother) and also the fat Diederich, managed to recognize it and had to endure the laughter to see him so fat, she only saw him for a few minutes when he was 8 years-old; however, she and Damien must watch him. On the other hand, Ciel told to Damien everything that had investigated of him, the little that had obtained thanks to Sisyphus and Pandora didn't allow him, Damien was listening him and he smiled amusing, Ciel was some interesting and somehow reminded to him to His sister Elyanna but the Watchdog had thrown his letters was the lion to make his game.

"Everything you say is true. I was born in Kenya, but that does not make me less noble or less English, besides it is not a crime that is be born in a colony" Damien sipping a sip of tea said

"No, it is not, although nothing is known of your mother"

"She was a reserved woman"

"Neither did he marry your father"

Damien put the tea cup on the coffee table and closed his eyes, that comment had hurt him a lot, Damien knew from a very young age his condition of bastard although his parents never told him, but he knew it; However, he was not going to show his weaknesses and fears to someone like Earl Phantomhive, he is a Broderick and the Brodericks were proud. Damien settled into his seat and sighed.

"Oh, that theme, I can say yes and no"

"How?"

"My parents did not marry under English law, so I am a bastard in the eyes of the laws of this country even though my parents married under Masai rites; it's funny, I'm a bastard here but for the Masais I am not. What do you think, Elyanna?"

"Life and society are ridiculous," Elyanna said, taking her fiance's hand.

"Masai rites?" Ciel surprised asked

"Even though it sounds strange, it was, but I am still a Broderick and the legitimate heir of the Broderick family, I am the eldest son of my father, and with my uncle Clarence and my aunt Audrey dead, there is only me"

"Any other question?" Elyanna added

"If I have another question, who are you really?" Ciel asked

With that question Damien's face darkened, it was obvious that Ciel's questions were beginning to annoy him and not only him, Elyanna was also annoying him Ciel's insistence barely don't knew his brother and was already beginning to annoy him like never before She had even looked at him like a cockroach she wanted to step on. Damien smiled, a scary smile that would have scared even a homunculus (maybe Gumiho and Minho were afraid to see his master like this) Damien was planning to reveal the best kept secret of his parents, he cannot believe and will thought that everything was lie. Who would believe such a thing? Perhaps something like this would happen, but not in modern times and less in a noble family, however, he will told them that they how things were going even if they considered it an aberration besides a bastard. Damian looked at Elyanna tenderly and stroked her hair.

"Tell me, my dear, do you think I should tell you my secret?"

"It's risky. Do you really want them to know?"

"I have no other choice, my darling"

"They couldn't understand it"

"But you understand and nothing else matters to me"

Elyanna blushed and smiled, Ciel did not understand why they behaved that way but still did not like what he saw, Damien called his butler and asked something that none of his guests could hear, not even his fiancée, Sisyphus came back with a painted portrait and gave it to his master without anyone to see who the portrait was, Damien took the portrait in his hands and sighed.

"In the research you did on me, did you find out I have 2 siblings?" Damien asked.

"Yes," replied Ciel.

"I had two siblings, they were twins, a boy and a girl. They were called Jared and June, I have not seen them again after an event that is not the case, maybe they are dead but I do not think so... Now they would be 9 years old"

"Did you want to tell us that?"

"No" he replied putting the portrait on the bedside table

The portrait was a portrait of his grandmother, the Countess Helga Broderick, when she was young with her daughters: Emma and Audrey. The Countess Helga was a beautiful woman like all the women who came from Finland or Scandinavia, with that reddish-blond hair, those big, lively gray eyes like the winter skies of Finland, her neck was long, her skin was white as porcelain, Her face was beautiful like that of a Norse goddess, and her slender body was covered with clothes worthy of a countess. Her daughters, Emma and Audrey, were small in that portrait, almost babies: Audrey was a baby who surely just sat down and began to crawl, her mother holding her with her left arm; While Emma was a child of 1 or 2 years old, the age when children hardly understood what they speak and should be careful not to fall when walking, his mother had her right side. Ciel did not understand why Damien showed him this portrait while Diederich already knew that portrait and knew who the people in the portrait were.

"Why do we have this portrait, young man?" Diederich asked

"Well, sir. The people in this portrait are my grandmother, my aunt Audrey and my mother"

"Your mother?" Ciel didn't understand anything

"Don't say foolish, you brat! In that picture are your grandmother and your aunts Audrey and Emma! "Annoying Diederich exclaimed

"They are not understanding me, although she was my aunt too. For you to understand, Emma Broderick was my biological mother and the 'wife' of Sean Broderick, my father; In other words I am the fruit of the incest of that relationship"

"What?! What the hell you say" Ciel didn't expect something like that.

"You were not expected, right? Yes, I'm a fruit of incest. My parents didn't see themselves as siblings and soon they fell in love that's why they went to Kenya, she didn't disappear just escaped and also renamed Lia Bennett not to raise suspicion"

Diederich didn't know whether to believe him or not, on one side he could not believe that Emma could do something like that, and on the other hand if it was true what young Earl Broderick said that explained their resemblance to Sean Broderick and because he had his eyes By Emma. While Ciel had not believed anything, that was impossible, he kept hiding secrets and was going to find out.

"Pretty story Damien but you have not answered me. Who are you really?"

"I thought that you would serve to investigate me"

"You don't answer my question!"

"I have nothing to hide and much less I'm dangerous"

"I will judge that"

"And who will judge you?" Elyanna asked giving her empty cup to Gumiho

Elyanna interrupted the conversation, it was obvious that she was defending her fiancée, but Ciel thought he knew nothing of the promise that was not true; Ciel tried to open his eyes to that beautiful girl who, to be honest, was very attracted to her. Ciel approached Elyanna a little and looked at her, she looked at him as if he were looking at a statue.

Do not you realize who it is? With all this you still have not noticed?

"The one who has not noticed is you. Damien and I are compatible, soul mates and nothing will separate us and less you"

"It is my duty as a watchdog of the queen."

"I'll tell you who Damien is and who I am only if you answer me a question. Who are you really?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, the watchdog of the Queen."

"You say so, but .who are you Ciel now? The one everyone sees or hides? "

Elyanna was angry with what her brother said and was about to slap him but Damien was ahead of her, he was furious and could not control himself, he took Ciel from his clothes and shaken him shouting, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! "Sebastian tried to pull him away from his young master, but Sisyphus stopped him by telling him that if he touched his young master he would kill him. Things were not major and Ciel, Tanaka and Diederich were; However, Sebastian was left with the excuse of keeping an eye on the Brodericks but really wanted to see and talk to his ex- mistress Pandora. He found her in the kitchen with Sattojeon, apparently preparing dinner, when Pandora saw Sebastian ignored him, but this demon he liked, reminded him of the time he was courting her, the butler of the Phantomhive mansion wanted to be alone with her, but for that footman, Sattojeon, has to go; the demon tried to make it disappear, as it does with the humans, but Sattojeon didn't move.

"It's useless Sebastian, he's not human and your demon charm does not work with him" Pandora told him

"I already realized that they were not human, although I don't know what they are, will you tell me they are?" Sebastian asked with a charming smile.

"They are homunculus, artificial humans, who were here before my young master moved to the mansion so you don't think wrong things"

"I didn't think on that"

"Is that what you were going to ask me?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about what would happen to us in the future"

"I want to talk about that too" a third voice said.

Sisyphus that was a gesture made that Sattojeon retired and was alone: the brother and the ex-mistresses. Sebastian did not expect Sisyphus to get into something that was between him and him, but first he had to get rid of his brother.

"Sisyphus" call him Sebastian

"What do you want?" Sisyphus replied gruffly

"I'll take care of brother" Pandora said

She guided Sebastian to the garden, leaving him clear to her brother that she wanted to talk to the demon alone. Meanwhile, the elder archangel stood in the kitchen looking out the window. Sattojeon and Arang also joined him. They certainly did not know what it was. Homunculus servants copied some things that saw him do to people as if they tried to learn from them.

"In these 1000 years your brother stops hating me" Sebastian comments

"I want you to stop bothering me!"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to see you or your master close to mine again!"

"I don't think I understand you, Pandora"

"You understand me, Sebastian, get out of here!"

Pandora was going to leave, but Sebastian took her wrist and pushed her toward him, Pandora tried to get him to release her, but Sebastian did not do it until the angel gave him a head that almost knocked him down. Sisyphus saw everything and was relieved that his younger sister was not to be the concubine of that demon again while Sebastian was not going to surrender, he conquered it once and would do it again.

It had been two weeks since Ciel had visited Damien and Elyanna at the Broderick mansion; and in London there would be something never seen before, from Kenya a group of 8 men and 8 Masai women had arrived, and among the Masai there were 2 European child, boy and girl, who dressed like the Masai themselves and who were obviously twins: the twins They had originally had white skin but they had it tanned by the African sun, the kids had reddish-blond hair, both were 8 or 9 years old and had gray eyes like the winter skies of Finland. The Masai and the children walked through the streets of London, surprising them all by those men and women who came from Africa. Nearby was Inspector Randall and Abberline training the younger brother of the second, Patrick Abberline who had just graduated from the police academy: Patrick Abberline was 25 years old, he was slightly shorter than his brother Fred Aberline, he had nothing of facial hair like a baby, his eyes were bright green and his hair somewhat disheveled the same color as his brother's; Patrick was characterized by his little ingenuity, his naiveté and fervently believe in justice, having the dream of making London a safe place.

While Abberline and Randall were telling Patrick the fundamental things he should know as a police when the Masai appeared in front of the policemen who were surprised to see Masai in London.

"My God" the inspector Randall said

"I remember them! They are the Masai, an African tribe living in southern Kenya and northern Tanzania. I remember, I read about them when I was a child" Patrick said

"Eh? We're not those the Berbers?" Abberline asked

"No brother, the Berbers are in North Africa and the Masai are from South Africa"

"Stop! Who cares if they are Masais or Bere-don't-know-what?! We have them right here!" Inspector Randall exclaimed

"I'll take care of them" Abberline said.

Abberline stood in front of the Masai who was sure to be the boss: his skin was very dark, had sharp features, was graceful, you could see that he had an athletic body through his masai clothes, he was very tall, he had many colorful bracelets in both Arms, had the expression of a statue, his eyes were coal color and had white hair despite not being an old man; He was surely the leader of the Masai. Abberline tried to "communicate" with them in their "language" but the only thing that got was to offend the boss Masai and this the slapping.

"Brother! Are you okay?" a worried Patrick asked

"Aaa! He hit me!" Abberline exclaimed

"We're not for your jokes," said the Masai chief.

-Speak English?! - Randall was surprised

-We learned to speak their language when the English arrived in our territory

-What's going on here? - Ciel said

Ciel was in London when he saw the group of Masais with the police, the young count seemed very strange to see Africans in London but what surprised him most was to see English children with them. The Masai chief looked at Ciel as if he were seeing another tribal chief, it was clear that he saw him as an equal, while the other Masai looked at Sebastian with fear and suspicion as if they knew he was a demon.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel asked

"I came to give these children back," he said pointing at the twins. "They lived with us for some time now but we must now return them to their family."

Do you know who the family are? Patrick asked.

"The Broderick family, I'm going to give them to Earl Broderick"

"I do not think they should bother people, we'll take care of these kids" Inspector Randall said

Apparently the children did not want to go with them and they seized two Masai women who were the ones who took care of them, for their part Ciel realized that these children had to be the brothers of Damien Broderick, that believed dead, at that moment they were it happened that these children could bring it to Earl Broderick and his fiancée. Ciel approached the children, the Masai women did not take the twins away as if they knew he was not going to hurt these children, but it was clear that they distrusted him.

"Are you Jared and June Broderick?" Ciel asked to gain the confidence of the children

"How do you know our names?" June asked

"Where do you know us?" Jared asked

"Your brother told me about you 2, he misses you a lot"

"Do you know where our brother lives?" Jared asked

"Yes, I was there many times"

"Are you a friend of our brother's?" June asked

"You're good to fool children, young master" Sebastian whispered

Apparently the chief Masai heard what Sebastian said, because he approached Ciel and examined him with that stern look with those coal color eyes to Ciel who felt uncomfortable and somewhat intimidated.

"So you know Earl Broderick?" the chief Masai asked

"Yes, I know him. If you want I can take the kids with your older brother" Ciel said

"No, if you know where Earl Broderick is, tell me but I will not give you children, I do not know you and I did not trust you."

Ciel did not say anything and thought it over, maybe Damien would not want to see these Masai in his mansion, which was why Ciel and Sebastian took them to the Broderick mansion, Randall and the Abberline brothers went with them to make sure that everything was under control but out of curiosity more than anything. Damien and Elyanna were having tea at the time when one of their homunculus footman, Sattojeon, approached their masters.

"What's happening, Sattojeon?" Damien asked.

"Excuse me for being interrupted my Lord and my Lady, but Earl Phantomhive is approaching the mansion," Sattojeon said.

"I wonder what you want now." Demian said

"Begins to irritate me my annoying twin" Elyanna said

"But he does not come alone. He is accompanied by his butler, 3 policemen, a boy and a girl of 8 or 9 years who apparently are twins and a group of men and women with very dark skin" Minho adds

"But what are you saying?" Elyanna asked, who did not understand anything

Although Elyanna does not understand why the homunculus footman said such follies, although he was not human and not so naive as to confuse things with others. Elyanna did not understand what was happening, but Damien did; Earl Broderick's mind was full of confusion and thoughts about his younger siblings. Could it be? No, that was crazy! He felt uneasy until the homunculus maids went to tell him that Earl Phantomhive had just arrived with guests, quickly Damien rushed into the hall of the mansion and Elyanna went after him. When he reached the hall of his mansion, apart from Sisyphus and Pandora, he saw the Masai, a peoples he had known since childhood, and his siblings Jared and June along with Ciel.

"Hello Damien, look who I met on the way" Ciel said

"Brother!" Jared and June very happy exclaimed

Damien was happy to see her little brothers again, and Elyanna was happy for her fiancé, but she still felt uneasy. On the other hand Sebastian looked at Pandora and with that look told him that he was not going to get away from her or give it up so easily and Pandora knew it.

.

.

.

.

*I'm sorry for my English.

* Please leave reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: NEFELIM

Chapter 4: Nefelim

That Grim Reaper was called Richard Yandel. He had the appearance of a 28-year-old man, had thin but somewhat athletic build and tall stature, has brown hair, skin tone is white and green / yellow eyes that were once brown. Richard Yandel had just met an American Grim Reaper since 3 American citizens would die in London very soon when he went to work without realizing that he went through a path that he used to use when he was human and was in front of the store of an informant who had when I was human and worked as a spy.

Flash BACK

London, 1789

Richard Yandel, a 28-year-old spy in the British crown, had gone to Mr. White's shop, an antique dealer who acted as his informant, he was not coming to ask for anything, and he just wanted to talk to him before leaving for France. In the door of the store was the daughter of the antiquarian of only 8 years, a horrible girl in every way: she was small, with a sullen expression, always had a frown, a pert nose, mahogany hair and was plump; She was wearing a big red dress that she put on a whim and she cut the hair to her doll with a knife, when the girl saw Richard he frowned making her look more sullen than she was, like a grumpy old woman.

"What do you want here?" asked the girl

"Nothing that you care little troll, just talk to your father"

"He does not serve the poor!"

"That does not affect me, I'm not poor"

"I hate you! And do not step on my dress"

"That dress was ruined when you wore it, you little Troll"

The girl began to scream that Richard was a thief, immediately appeared a tall young man with a graceful face, it must be new since it was the first time Richard saw him.

"Connor! Get him out of here! He is a thief! He wants to steal my dress!"

"I would rather steal the heart of a beautiful lady than your rags, you little troll"

The Connor man pounced on Richard as if he were a monkey, Connor must be no more than 17 years old, so Richard, who was already 28 years old, it was very easy to immobilize the boy, the noise warned the antiquarian White who told him Connor about who he, so after the misunderstanding Richard and the antiquarian White went to talk alone.

"You're sure that dwarf troll is your daughter, she is equal to King Troll"

"What is what you want, Yandel? Information?"

"No, I'm just coming to say goodbye. I'm going to France"

"To France?! They are going to kill you! Do not you know what situation France is in ?!"

"I know, that's why I'm going"

"You're a demented person, do you also want me to organize your funeral? I already have your epitaph, here lies Richard Francis Yandel, the idiot who went to France during the revolution. 1760-1789"

"It's not going to happen to me, it's also work, I must go to France to see the weak points of that revolution"

"That job is going to kill you"

"It has not killed me yet if I am going to die I prefer to choose my own death"

After saying goodbye to his friend and young Connor, he set out to prepare everything for his trip to France, when he left the antique shop he found the annoying daughter of the antique dealer who was holding the knife he used to cut the hair of her doll and I noticed angry.

" If you come back I'll kill you!"

"Shut up, little Troll, I already know your blasphemies"

Richard Yandel stepped so abruptly that he threw the girl on the floor which started to curse him but this did not matter to Richard he had work to do.

END OF FLASH BACK

Richard felt that the memory of that time was very bitter and he would like to have a bottle of gin to get rid of that bitterness, he also thought how things had been if it had not been a single shot in the head, maybe it would have been the different things, maybe a Grim Reaper had harvested his soul and he did not deserve harvesting souls. Suddenly William T. Spears read to talk to him about the mission he had.

"What's the matter, Yandel? You look pale"

"Nothing, boss, just memories"

"I see. Do you have the papers that the American Grim Reaper gave you?"

"Yes, Boss"

"That job will you do, I did not trust Grell and Lynch does not take anything seriously"

"Okay"

"And I want you sober!"

Richard did not say anything and simply did what William ordered, but on the way he could see two young men: a boy and a girl between 17 and 19 years old; however, despite having a human appearance, they were not human. They were among the angels and demons: the girl was thin, with short black hair, and large violet eyes; I was dressed simply. Although the boy was an athletic physicist, his light brown hair was a little tousled and his big golden eyes were crowned with fine eyebrows; they were both sitting in Piccadilly Circus as if they did not know what to do with their lives.

"And now that?" asked the girl

"I really do not know" answered the boy

"I wish things were as in the past as when Ragnar and Lagertha lived"

"You went too past, Arya"

"Regulus, Shut up!"

"I did not say anything to make you angry" answered Regulus

What Regulus and Arya were, no one would understand, they were creatures that would never be mentioned in the bible since both were hybrids between angel and demon, beings that were rarely born but when they did they were rejected by both demons and angels, the approaching humans and occasionally Grim Reapers and luckily for Arya and Regulus who had met and could be kept company. Suddenly, one of those modern cars, almost nobody had, stood in front of them and out of the car came a 30-year-old in elegant clothes, Regulus and Arya did not know what he wanted from them.

"My, oh, my! It seems you need a job, champions" the strange man said

"Who are you?" Arya asked

" I'm James P. March, the man is going to close, champion"

"And why to us? Mr. March, neither my friend nor me are from the other world" Regulus said

"Don't try to cheat me champion, I know that no human son and that they have both angelic and demonic blood"

Arya as Regulus were stunned. How did he know what they were? Mr. March told them he did not want problems and told the young people to get in the car to what they accepted. After the young hybrids got into the car, Richard went back to what he had to do, since he had lost interest. March knew very well what they were, since he was a man fond of esotericism and occult arts, and only those people had knowledge of mestizos like them. Both Arya and Regulus were on the defensive, it was not the first time that happened to them, and many men had already tried to make contracts with them and, of course, things that had not ended well.

"Relax, I don't want to harm you or take advantage of you" March said

"What do you want?" Arya asked

"I need a new footman and a new maid"

"Only that?" Regulus arching an eyebrow asked

"I also want your love"

"L ... love?"

"The love of beings like you two is all I want" March in a loving tone said

Both Arya and Regulus were very surprised and stunned. Love? It was the first time that a human only wanted love from them, and not a contract but if it was love what he wanted, love was what he would give. On the way to March he told them that he owned a 5-star hotel and that he had a harem of 10 beautiful women who were his lovers and that he called the sacred books, and they also had to be treated like queens.

After showing the hotel to Regulus and Arya he went on to introduce his 10 beautiful lovers, the sacred books. In fact they were very beautiful and feminine but slightly androgynous but that was not important because they were not human and they came out well because they knew humans very well and they were not but they were not demons or angels. What the hell were they then?

"And good? What do you think of my sacred books?"

"They are pretty" Arya said

"Just cute?"

"They are beautiful" Regulus said

"Of course they are beautiful! They were made to be beautiful" said approaching them " I will introduce them: she is Iliad, she is Odyssey, she is Aeneis, this beauty here is Punic, she is Amduat, she is here Thoth, the lady here is Mío Cid , she is Nibelungen, she is Edda and this cuteness is Waldere. Girls they are our new servitude"

"We understand" Iliad said

Despite working at the Dogma Hotel, the name of the hotel, Regulus and Arya were the personal servants of Mr. March and his lovers, and no one else. As for them, the other servants of the hotel, especially the women, refer to them as foxes or whores. But, something that the human servants had not received and that was the shinigami, Richard Yandel, who was guarding the house, except for Arya, Regulus and Mrs. Port, a 40-year-old woman who did not have good intentions and was jealous of the sacred books. In the Dogma Hotel only the highest class could afford a stay in it, the luxury was breathed in the air and the beauty of the hotel was undeniable. In addition to the parties that were held there every night. James P. March lived on the top floor, he actually had all the floor for him and his sacred books but what he knew was the Dogma hotel was a deadly trap where James P. March could choose to kill and let live among his guests, He was a murderer and a psychopath, and his magnificent hotel a deadly labyrinth. One day in the United States, it's about Joel Buchanan, his wife Carrie Buchanan and finally the daughter of both 10-year-old Isla.

"I hope we can get something doing this" Joel Buchanan complained

"It's just a family trip to London, it's just that" Carrie Buchanan said

"We could go to any hotel instead of that smuggler's hotel"

"Stop Please"

"Mom! Dad! Look, that woman is very cute!" the little isla said

At the door of the hotel stood a beautiful young woman dressed as a queen, that cream-colored dress that highlighted her light skin and ginger-red hair. The one that more admire in the beautiful woman was Joel since it had multiple lovers and a great liking by the beautiful women like which it had in front and more with that British accent that went crazy it.

"Welcome to our hotel, you can call me Iliad "the young woman redhead was introduced

"Iliad, huh? Well, it will be a blessing from Olympus" said Joel

"Follow me please"

March saw everything from the window and was furious, did not expect to have to deal with those people so disgusting that they had dared to cause the death of the only man who left the penalty in the United States, they were trash and they dared to bother him. Regulus and Arya were on either side of him and could feel all his anger and hatred.

"Champions can you see those people?" James March angrily asked

"Yeah, my lord. We can see them" Regulus said

"I did not know we had guests, my lord" Arya said

"They are crap! Human garbage that followed me from the United States! ... But not anymore! I will not take care of that!"

A smile that could scare the demons was drawn on the lips of James P. March and I look at the hybrids with a look full of affection.

"You two will help me, right?"

"Yes, my lord" the 2 hybrids said

James March went down and went to meet his infamous guests, giving them the most exclusive suite of his hotel and of course the first to die would be little Isla, that work had been left of the sacred books, which were homunculus created by March by pure whim.

Isla was wandering around the wonderful hotel when she met Iliad accompanied by another beautiful woman with silver hair.

"Hello Miss Buchanan, I want to introduce my sister Thoth" Iliad said

"It's a pleasure, Miss Thoth"

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Buchanan" Thoth said

"Tell me, Miss Isla, would you like to meet our other sisters?" Iliad said

"Her sisters?"

"Yes, they are just as beautiful" Iliad said

"I want to meet them!"

The girl went with the homunculi to her death because by order of their master and loved they dismembered her and drank all her blood, however, they left their organs for black magic. With the girl it was the first death.

The second to die was Joel Buchanan and for that James March invited Joel to have a beer with him and with Amduat, a beautiful blonde. Because Joel Buchanan was a hopeless womanizer, I pay more attention to Amduat than anything James March told him. He only paid attention to that beautiful doll. When James P. March retired for a moment, Joel Buchanan took the opportunity to flirt with Amduat.

"You must be the real queen"

"Why?"

"Because is the most beautiful woman in this country"

"Do you want to seduce me?"

"Well…"

"Do it, seduce me can be fun"

Before Joel Buchanan tried to kiss her, James March through Joel a liter of acid and burned his face at Amduat's satisfied smile. Lord Buchanan crawled through the shot to the floor in pain and trying to go for help but James P. March with a huge hammer began to hit Joel Buchanan with all his hatred.

Before Joel Buchanan tried to kiss her, James March through Joel a liter of acid and burned his face at Amduat's satisfied smile. Lord Buchanan crawled through the shot to the floor in pain and trying to go for help but James P. March with a huge hammer began to hit Joel Buchanan with all his hatred.

"Do you know the only bad thing about killing you, Joel? I only can do it once"

Then he gave him a series of hammer blows and splashed blood.

"THE IS FOR MY BROTHER!"

"I congratulate you, my darling. I gave that pig a dignified death" Amduat said

"It's still missing"

"According to Odyssey, she got lost in the labyrinth of doors looking for his daughter"

"Perfect"

The Dogma hotel had passageways that only James P. March knew and went to find Carrrie Buchanan, his former lover and the man he called his brother. The woman ran through the corridors, lost and frightened, could hear the voices and laughter of the other guests but they could not listen to her no matter how much she shouted and begged, nobody listened to her. But I was not alone.

"Hello Carrie"

"James?"

The woman almost fainted when she saw a former lover covered in blood and with an ax in his hands.

"What's wrong? Because you do not kiss me like before"

"Y-you are covered in blood ..."

"Of your husband, he try to take one of my sacred books and I will defend her honor"

"Please ... do not do this to me ... I loved you"

"Also you told many men, you're a bitch"

"Shut up! Do not call me that way"

"He, he! The kitten case her claws"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Don't worry I'll send you with her, YOU BITCH!"

James P. March gave Carrie Buchanan 41 ax blows and then called Arya and Regulus to clean up, they knew their new boss was crazy, but they expected it to be like that and to kill their guests. Arya was angry.

"You know? I blame you for this"

"And why me?"

"We're working for a psychopath!"

"Well, I didn't hear any of your objections!"

"Forget it, we're already here cleaning brain and blood debris from the floor, and the worst thing is that we have nowhere to go"

"We could go to work elsewhere but we promised March that we would love him"

"It was like a kind of contract, we have to stay"

"You are right, but you have heard the philosophy that when a person accepts his mistake, he is immediately forgiven"

"The one who said it did not think about the Nefelims"

Richard Yandel was in the place and saw them clean the blood of Joel Buchanan, quickly recognized them as the nefilims who were sitting in Piccadilly Circus that had so much called them attention. Truly this world was very small.

"They left a stain" Richard said

"A Grim Reaper? Arya said

"What do you want?" Regulus asked

"They should go from here, that man is crazy"

"You hate us, Grim Reaper?" Arya asked

"Why should you hate them?"

"Because we are half angel and half demon"

"That doesn't interest me and clean up that stain"

Richard left the nefelims alone, had already harvested the souls of the Buchanan Family and could go to have fun. Arya and Regulus kept cleaning.

London slept while the city reached the most bizarre of all the world, the no longer human and called himself Mr. Gorey and traveled in a cart pulled by a bear next to Zombie Wimbel, the sleepwalker Ibara and the Gorey family composed by : Sinone, Setta, Arba, Robin, Fira and Ivar. To present his show in the City of London.

"We still do not arrive?" Sinone asked

"Patience, Mr. Gorey knows what he is doing" Mr. Gorey replied

"London is a strange city" Setta said

"Mr. Gorey disagrees"

With the arrival of Mr. Gorey and his family, the madness came to London.

* * *

Please, reviews


	5. Chapter 5:the spider queen

Chapter 5: the Spider Queen

Elyanna (Diane) had managed to make friends with Elizabeth although inside she considered her cousin the dumbest and most annoying creature she had ever met, however, she was an expert in manipulation and managed to convince Lizzy to be friends. The reason was because he wanted to know the Phantomhive mansion, the home he had never known and the family he could never love, and for that he needed Lizzy, the fool who thought that his boring talks about dresses and fashion interested him even a little. Elyanna did not come alone with her, too, was the little June Broderick who had forged a mutual bond of brotherly love with her brother's fiancée, and her maids Gumiho and Pandora. While the carriage was approaching the manor. Elyanna had to fight with herself not to yell at Elizabeth to shut up and leave her alone.

"Tell me Elizabeth. How is Ciel?"

"He's very cute although a little serious but call me Lizzy"

"He is different from Damian"

"How is he?"

"He is sweet and dedicated, and now even more with June and Jared at home"

"My brother is the best, he gave me many dolls and books" said June

"aaH! Well Ciel is also very sweet"

"Really? Then they're not so different. Tell me Lizzy, have you and Ciel gone shopping together?"

"Well, no"

"Damien and I do it all the time"

The truth was that Elyana wanted to upset her brother and was going to use Lizzy as a tool for that, knowing in turn that she would drag Ciel all over London. Once the carriage had arrived, Ciel and Sebastian were there, when Elyanna under the carriage with that beautiful lavender dress, the heart of Ciel stayed while the heart of Sebastian gave a jump when seeing a Pandora, he was still in love with her.

"Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. Look, Lady Popplewell and me have become friends and invite her to meet the Phantomhive manor."

"It doesn't bother you, right?" June asked

"D-does not bother me" Ciel blushed said

"That relieves me" Elyanna said

"Welcome to the Phantonhive manor" Sebastian said

When Elyanna entered the Phantomhive mansion and saw her inside, she immediately imagined parties and family gatherings in which she was not there to live with her adoptive family, as if she cared, she didn't really love Ciel or her dead parents, but she felt a strange feeling that her family's house was calling her as when she was dreaming of her parents and suddenly she was face to face with the portraits of her real parents, it was like going back to dreaming about them until she noticed the portrait of a woman of black hair and green eyes.

"Who is she?"

"My aunt, Adelaide Phantomhive. She died in strange circumstances" Ciel said

"Oh! What a pity"

Lizzy dragged Ciel to plan a welcome party pink for Elyanna, she did not care about the nonsense so in the company of June with Gumiho and Pandora she toured the Phantomhive manor, the home of her family. First they went through the area near the kitchen where they heard loud explosions.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Pandora and Gumiho protected Elyanna and June from the explosion, a strong smell of burned and smoke was felt in the air and the whole kitchen was filled with black smoke and when it dissipated it was possible to appreciate the figures of the three servants of the mansion Phantomhive: Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny. They are seemed to come out of a fire.

"It seems like it was too much gunpowder" Bard said

"Gunpowder?! Now everything is ash!" Mey-Rin said

"Also it burned the dessert, but who are they?" Finny commented

Bard and Mey-Rin looked and saw Elyanna, June and their maids, at the moment when Bard saw Pandora, she was surprised by the beauty of the angel and by her orange eyes like an amber; Sebastian appeared in this, that he was not at all surprised by what had just happened, as if he was used to those events.

"Are you okay, ladies?" Sebastian asked

"We are fine, Mr. butler" June said

"They tried to kill our ladies, I'll kill them for that" Gumiho said

"Eh? k-kill? ... You do not think you're very drastic!" altered Mey Rin said

"Quiet, Gumiho. They certainly did not want to harm us" then Elyanna looked at the servants "I'm sure they did not want to hurt us"

"That's true…. You look familiar to me"

"I should have a very common face" Elyanna said

"It's not like that! ... You are very pretty" Finny blushing said

"Haha! Thank you very much for the compliment" Elyanna answered

Pandora entered the kitchen and saw that much was burnt food but it did not take long to prepare delicious dishes and to fix all the disaster that Bard had caused with his explosions of gunpowder.

Next time, do not use gunpowder, make the food charred - said Pandora sweetly

-But the kitchen is an art!

-No of war, try it and your food will be excellent - Pandora answered with a smile

Bard had fallen in love with Pandora.

On the other hand the ladies were escorted by Sebastian out of the kitchen, Pandora was uncomfortable being so close to his former lover but Gumiho was with her and the ladies so she would not be so alone with Sebastian, this on his part june told him Sebastian, who wanted to get to know the manor, so Sebastian gave them a tour of the mansion, first passing through the library where Soma made paper airplanes with the books of the valuable Phantomhive family pride collection.

Hello Sebastian, how good you are here, I was getting bored - Soma said

\- Prince Soma, we still have not finished the lessons - said Agni

-But I'm already bored and ... how cute ... ..

Soma had noticed Gumiho and liked her a lot, in the prince's mind she was the reincarnation of the Goddess Laksmi, the Hindu goddess of beauty. Soma approached Gumiho who did not flinch at anything.

"I-I'm Soma Asman Kadar, 26th Prince of Bengal

"It is a pleasure Prince Soma, my name is Gumiho, personal maid of Lady June Broderick" the homunculus was presented

"I like you! You want to be my assistant! ... or I-if you want m-my W-wife ..."

"Hmp?"

"Soma -sama! At last you found a woman worthy to be his wife! Your happiness is mine! May the Goddess Kali protect and bless you!"

"Thank you very much Agni!

They both cried and embraced before a stunned Elyanna who did not understand how someone was asking a homunculus to marry with him.

What?

-What has happened? - Elyanna asked

\- Apparently Gumiho has an admirer - said Pandora

-Who are they? - Agni asked

"They`re Miss Elizabeth's guests so don't bother them"

It did not take long until tea time. The tea was Chinese jasmine with muffins and sandwichs. While they were having tea, Ciel did not take Elyanna's eyes, so beautiful and at the same time so familiar, from somewhere where he had seen her before and to be honest, he felt attached to her and she was so beautiful.

"I understand that he has a good lineage, which descends from a king named Alfred" Lao said

"Alfred the Great" Elyanna confirms

"Haa, it's amazing, he was the first king of England"

"It is a lineage that the Popplewells pride themselves"

While the nobles drank tea. Grell Sutcliff, Ronarld Konx and Allison Flynn were close; the three Grim Reapers were not near to collect souls, but for a new madness that had occurred to Grell: the Grim Reaper camp. It turned out that Ronarld was in love with Allison and asked Grell for advice to leave Freindzone. The presence of the three Grim Reapers alerted Sebastian and Pandora that they apologized to their masters and went to see what these Grim Reapers were planning. While Grell started his Grim Reaper camp.

"Are you sure this will work? "Asked Ronald

"Trust me, I'm the goddess of love" answered Grell

"I hope this works, I think she like Jordan Dormer"

"Jordan is sexy but you are cute"

"Hey! What are you pulling?" Allison interrupted

"N-nothing, only things about men" Ronald said

"I do not know why we're all here 3 alone" Allison said

"I told you it's an experimental camp" Grell said

"I also want to know that," said a familiar voice

In front of the 3 Grim Reapers were Sebastian and Pandora; when Grell saw the demon next to the angel he became so jealous that he attacked them with his scythe but both Sebastian and Pandora dodged his attacks.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked

"Nothing you mind demon" Allison said

"Can you tell me?" Pandora asked

"HORRIBLE WOMAN! What do you think you do with my Sebas-Chan ?!" Grell exclaimed

"Not much but if you want to stay with him" Pandora replied

"Pandora, don't be cruel to me"

"Sebas-Chan! We were supposed to have a crimson passion!" Grell exclaimed

"I would call it an unfortunate coincidence"

Grell fought like a lion to get rid of Ronald and Allison, and even more so when Pandora and Sebastian had already left. After that event, Grell returned with his experimental Grim Reapers camp.

.

.

.

LONDON

Damian Broderick was walking the streets of London with his butler Sisyphus and his little brother Jared Broderick. Damian had to do homework in London but he also wanted Jared to know London after so long living in Kenya with the Masai. On the way Damian and Jared had a good time when they met with Chluas and Diederich, they had not believed when Damian rebelled the ultimate secret of their parents but still Damien and his family were aristocrats of evil and Damian was the lion of the Queen.

"Good morning, gentlemen" Damien greeted

"Good morning, Duke Broderick" Chluas greeted

"Who are these gentlemen, brother?" Jared asked

"Friends of the family" Damien answered

"Now that I have you face to face I want to talk to you" Diederich seriously said

"About what?"

"On the lie you invented about your aunt Emma"

"I didn't lie" Damien serious answered

"Who is Aunt Emma?" Jared asked

Diederich and Chluas were surprised that Jared, the youngest son of Sean Broderick, did not know his aunt Emma but in reality he did know her, she was his mom but the boy did not know that the real name of his mother was Emma and not Lya. Diederich was going to ask Jared why he did not know his aunt Emma. When Mr. Gorey and the Gorey family arrived with a new Show, that of Audrey Broderick: for that Mr. Gorey had created a life-size puppet of Audrey Broderick and it looked as real as the same Audrey Broderick, and the Gorey family did of reporters in the show.

Narrator (Setta): here we present the lawyer Gorey and the lovely Audrey Broderick, but you know her as Dalia del mar, at the press conference, since you will see that the illustrious lawyer does not move his mouth ... just a little.

Reporter: Where were you born?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: in the lordship of Broderick

Reporters: And their parents?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: very rich and strict Dukes

Reporters: Where are they now?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: Six meters underground.

Mr. Gorey: but do not judge her for leaving before her parents

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: I did not imagine he would end up dead

Journalist: when did you start with the holidays?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: 1870

Reporter: and how old was he?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: I do not remember

Reporter: So, what happened?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: I knew James Rowling, he stole my heart and escaping convinced me, however, he left

Arba: oh! Poor girl! Poor girl! I cannot believe what you've gone through! A girl of high birth breaks her heart and now loses her parents. Tell us more about Audrey

Reporter: Who is Antonio Borgia?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: My former boyfriend

Reporter: and what happened?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: I was going to leave him

Reporters: He was angry?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: like a madman, but that's how I went to the yacht party

Mr. Gorey: Not knowing what was going to happen

Reporters: and then?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: I had a great time until someone gave me a strange glass of absinthe

Reporters: and then?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: someone came to me and not with good intentions

Reporters: You fought against him?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: as a tiger

Mr. Gorey: he was strong and she was not

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: and the struggle beg

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: And yet we both Wrestle Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes the two, Oh yes the two, Oh yes, and in the struggle I hit my head with a bronze statue

Reporters: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes they both struggled Oh yes, both, Oh yes, both kept struggling Oh yes, and she hurt her head.

Mr. Gorey: Understandable, understandable. Yes, it is perfectly understandable, understandable, she is not responsible. Here was a murder is very clear.

Reporters: today you feel?

Mr. Gorey as Audrey: a lot of hate

Reporters: do you regret?

Audrey: are you kidding?

Mr. Gorey: hey!

Damian listened completely to the song that spoke of the death of his aunt Audrey and his face darkened, he was upset and offended by the spectacle of bad taste over the tragic death of his aunt.

"Sisyphus"

"My Lord "

"Destroy that horrible puppet"

"Yes, my master"

After the horrible song and the spectacle of bad taste everybody applauded while Sisyphus destroyed the puppet, this angered Mr. Gorey and demanded to speak with Demian so Sisyphus took Mr. Gorey to talk to Demian.

"Mr. Gorey worked a lot on that puppet"

"Who you believe to make fun of my family?!"

" Mr. Gorey thinks Mr. Gorey"

"As you know all that about my aunt?"

"Mr. Gorey knows important things"

"Then leave them to the police!" Chluas said

"Help, help, police. They did not come" Mr. Gorey said

"Don't mock, you clown" Diederich said

"Mr. Gorey is leaving and that will not be the only Audrey can create" Mr. Gorey with a wicked smile said

Mr. Gorey left to continue with his show ignoring the threats of Diederich while Demian was retiring that he did not tolerate Mr. Gorey and his grotesque Show while Chluas wanted to know how much wiser he knew about the death of his beloved Audrey

.

.

.

While at the Phantomhive mansion, Elizabeth organized a masked ball for Elyanna, her cousin, but she did not know, the blonde was so excited about the party that she asked Ciel to dance with her new friend.

"This does not bother you?" blushed Ciel asked

"At least" Elyanna answered

"This was so sudden and Lizzy is ..."

"Jovial (annoying)"

" That was going to say"

After the dance, an elegant 30-year-old man approached Pandora, who wore the favorite dress of Demian Broderick's mother at June's request. That man, James P. March, who, along with his homunculus lovers, was looking for victims for his hotel of horrors.

"Good afternoon, Miss, I would give you the pleasure of this piece" James said

"I don't think it's relevant" Pandora said.

"Please, sweet Lady"

James P. March took Pandora by the hand to drag her to the dance floor, however, Sebastian stopped him. Calling the attention of Ciel.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?"

"This man was told no" Sebastian said.

"I can care of myself" Pandora coldly said

"I apologize and as a sign of good faith I will invite you to a party at my hotel, the Dogma hotel. Do not know if you know him?"

"Yes, they say it's very elegant" Elyanna said

"Haa! I would love to see it!" Lizzy said

Elyanna noticed that someone was looking out the window so she went out next to Pandora to the garden where there was a Sihnigami with reddish brown hair. Elyanna immediately recognized that Grim Reapers, it was Allison.

"Hello Susan"

"Hello ... .Allison, call me Elyanna now that's my name"

"I see that I improve your life, you're lucky"

"Because you are now a Grim Reapers?"

"It's ... a long story but I can protect you"

Elyanna took a sleeve off her dress to show her the contract she had with Pandora, then pointed to the angel next to her.

"I have her" Elyanna said

"Tell me she's not a demon" Allison said

"She's not"

"You must not fear me, I'm an angel" Pandora said

Allison hugged Elyanna and promised he would protect her too, both cried while Sebastian saw everything.


	6. Chapter 6: the story of Tanaka

The story of Tanaka

Tanaka's Pov

My name is Tanaka Youma and I was born on October 28, 1811 in Kyoto. I was the son of a Samurai and I was expected to be too. I had 2 sisters: Kiriko and Akiko, both younger than me, they would be wives of samurai but it could not be like that. My mother was the daughter of a samurai, she was a motherly and affectionate woman, her name was Wakasa, I still remember her singing love songs to my father, she took care of her family especially the hard head of my father, Tanaka Isao, I loved him but he was a hard head. At that time, being the administrator of the Phantomhive family never crossed my mind, I thought of becoming a samurai like my father. My father was the man of the shougun's trust, so I studied next to the son of the shogun, of course, my little sister Kiriko was in love with that fool and got mad every time I called "fool" but the truth was he was a cretin.

When I turned 16, my rivalry with that idiot began and I did not finish well because I beat him in sword practice. One day I beat him again and Kiriko came to claim me.

"How could you do that to the young master?" Kiriko alleges

"He's not my young master, we are of the same age"

"You are a fool, Youma! He is the future shogun, you mustn't humiliate him!"

"He doesn't love you ... and you know it"

"Shut up! You are a fool!"

"And you're a stupid little girl"

"I hate you Youma!"

Kiriko left my room running and crying, deep down I knew everything but refused to accept it. Then Akiko came in and looked serious, she was only 15 years old but she was as mature as an old woman.

"Kiriko told me everything, she is very angry with you" Akiko said

"She is just a boy"

"But she is in love"

"Of an idiot"

"Listen to Youma, I know they are rivals, but it is not good that you become their enemy, after all, he will be a shogun"

"I know Akiko"

"It is good that you understand"

I react as any teenager to the words of my younger sister with indifference but she was absolutely right, that bastard hated me and took revenge on me when he became Shogun.

I was 22 old-years when all this happened, the new shogun, my childhood rival, ordered my family to be executed, before sending my sisters and my mother to be raped. I could not stand it and I killed him with his men, after that I could not stay longer in Japan, so I had to escape. That night, after my revenge, I took a small boat and went east. I don't know when time is at sea, but I ended up in Korea, a strange land for me. I arrived in a city called Busan and I think they were not used to foreigners or the Japanese, because they all avoided me or looked at me as if I were from another planet, until a group of children started throwing stones at me, they stopped when they I showed my katana. For 2 weeks I lived in the streets with the vagabonds, who gave me their liquor, something good to live in the street. One day I caught the attention of a Korean nobleman, I still remember him: something fat, dressed in silk and with a beard; I was accompanied by a servant.

"You look terrible boy" the nobleman with a firm voice said

"And I feel the same " I answered

"It can be fixed"

"How?"

"Your sword"

-What happens with my sword?

"I need a new bodyguard and you seem the right one. If you want a job and a place to live? Come with me"

I was surprised by his proposal, but I accepted it, I did not want to continue living with the drunks and the vagabonds. On the way, I wonder what my name was and I simply told him he could call me Tanaka. I do not ask anything else.

This noble man's house was huge and very luxurious, I lived well and did not complain, I was his bodyguard and I wanted to make sure nothing happened to him. At that time, I never knew it was true love or imagined it was until I met her. My beloved Jung-Suh. That night that nobleman told me that they would go to see the "Sun of Busan" dance, which went to a house of Giseang, something similar to a house of Geishas. I was a little bored waiting for Busan's sun to dance when it appeared in my heart I wanted to taste of my chest and I could not believe my eyes, she was a true beauty: well-combed black hair, moon-white skin, eyes as black as olives, thin eyebrows, fleshy peach lips. 2 women spread a paper on the floor and Jung-Suh dipped his feet in Indian ink, it was when he began to dance doing a beautiful drawing with his dance; and I began to fall in love with her with every step I took, it was like a butterfly. When the nobleman for whom he worked ended, he approached her to talk and congratulate her.

"Oh! My lady, your dance reached my heart" the noble said

"So you honor me" Jung-Suh said

"Not for nothing you are the light of all Busan"

"Only from Busan?"

"From all of Korea ... From around the world" I said blushing

I must admit that at first I did not like her because she ignored me, but I did not give up. Try by all means that she looks at me, but she keeps ignoring me, I almost gave up until that event happened. Surely the goddess of love accompanied me that day. There was a girl, Giseang's apprentice, whom Jung-Suh loved as much as a younger sister, sure that Jung-Suh was her Onee-san. That day Jung-Suh ignored me as usual until the girl fell into the river while playing, that was a powerful river and the girl could drown if she had not come out safely, almost threw the girl because she kicked a lot but managed to take it out of the river , the poor girl looked like a wet girl and scared by how she trembled, but that fatal accident served to conquer a Jung-Suh because when I saw her eyes I knew that now I looked different, not with repulsion but with attraction.

"Thank you ... for saving her " Jung-Suh said.

"It was nothing, I could not let a child die"

"You're a good person"

"Thanks you" I said retreating

"Wait! ... I would like to know your name"

"My name is Youma"

"I'm Jung-Suh"

It could be her makeup but I swear I have seen her blush and I also blush, that's how a friendship started that quickly became love, but we had to keep it hidden or we would have problems. Our love nest was in an old abandoned house near a lake, there we gave free rein to our love, I still remember the nights when I loved her carnally and they are still magical for me. One day Jung-Suh gave me important news that would change our lives forever.

"I'm pregnant" Jung-Suh with his hands on his belly said

"I'm going to be a father?!"

"Yes, you're the only man I've been with"

"Buda! Jung-Suh! What joy!"

At that moment she broke down in tears, I did not understand what happened to her, it must have been the emotion but she seemed scared.

"What-what happens?"

"If Madame finds out, send me with the prostitutes!" She reply crying

"That will not happen ... I will not allow it"

"Youma, I'm scared, what can we do?"

"Escape"

"What?"

When I said that she stopped crying but the black tears kept rolling down her cheeks, she did not expect that answer, let alone hear the word flee but I stop crying just look at me as if I had said crazy.

"Escape? But where? You cannot go back to Japan and Korea are not big to hide"

"Then we will go to England"

"England?"

"Yes, it will be our new home ... Although I do not have much money"

"I have it! ... the clothes and accessories of a Giseang are very expensive, we will have the money if I sell them"

"Good idea, my love"

The plan was to escape the day when there was a celebration but something happened that spoiled things and it was the madame from Giseang's house where Jung-Suh lived, that woman knew that Jung-Suh planned to escape with me and punished her as if she were an animal. She was half naked, tied upside down on the floor while they were throwing cold water on her and they were hitting her.

"Say it! Gave the name of the father of that bastard you carry in your belly!"

"….. "She did not answer

"Did he promise you a better life than you have ?! What did he promise you ?!"

"Love"

"Love? Do you think that the Giseangs have the right to love ?!"

"Yes"

"You are stupid! ... I thought I was doing well by converting the daughter of a poor butcher in Giseang but it was my mistake, you were the sun of Busan but now you are nothing and you were going to be my successor!"

"I'm the sun of my beloved"

"A man! You chose a man, not as a giseang but as a prostitute"

I heard everything and could not stand it and ran to them not without first giving a beating to a guard but they were too many and managed to immobilize me, the madame, a beautiful mature woman, approached me and looked at me as if I were an insect I wanted to step on.

"I must assume that you are the father" the woman said

"Get away from her!"

"But what strange is your clothes, it seems to me that you are not from here"

"It does not matter, don't touch my wife!"

"You stole my future successor but neither you nor she interest me, take your wife and get out"

The guards released me and I went with Jung-Suh, cut her ties and take her with me. She was very weak and could barely walk so I had to carry her, when we left that giseang house, Jung-Suh showed me the bag full of money for selling her Giseang clothes and things. Enough for our trip to England but first she needed new clothes. The trip to England was long and our son was born somewhere in the ocean, he was a strong child, he looked a lot like me.

"What will his name be?" Jung-Suh asked

"Because you ask me?"

"In Korea it is tradition that the father names the sons"

"Really?"

"Yes, name our son"

"Ryuho, I've always liked that name!

"Then, he will be called Ryuho"

Two months passed and we arrived in England, it was a different land from Japan or Korea, but here the 3 of us would be safe and happy. I worked in a sawmill while Jung-Suh was engaged in washing clothes and singing songs to me and to Ryuho; As for our son he grew up healthy and happy although he also fought with the other children, I must say that I was proud of my son. One day Ryuho found my katana.

"What are you doing Ryuho?" I asked

"What is this, dad?"

"It's my Katana, when I was a samurai"

"Samurai?"

"They are honorable and strong warriors"

"And you were a samurai?"

"I was ... but do not tell your mother that I have this katana or worry, it will be our secret"

"Yes Dad!"

My little Ryuho, so similar to me and with the smile of his mother. When Ryuho was 8 years old our second daughter was born, she was the living portrait of her mother.

-Youma - said Jung-Suh - I would like to name our daughter

-What name do you want to put?

-Seol-Ri, in honor of my younger sister

-So she will be called Seol-Ri

I took my little daughter and the baby opened her eyes, and she smiled at me, I really knew that I was her father. Seol-Ri, everyone in the family adored that girl until she bought 2 dolls that Kiriko and Akiko call, she adored them.

Over the years things became more difficult. Ryuho was already 16 and Seol-Ri was 8 years old. Ryuho started to participate in street fights to earn money for the family even though I and his Mother asked him to stop but he was very stubborn and continued like this when Jung-Suh had tuberculosis, the medicines were expensive and my hard-headed son continued to fight and that saddened his mother.

"I'm going to die "Jung-Suh said sure of that

"No! You will not die! You will recover and we will return to normal"

"You listen, I do not mind, only our children matter ... Please have Ryuho stop with those fights" she said between coughs

"Quiet, nothing will happen"

"You must take care of Ryuho and Seol-Ri"

"We'll be together"

Jung-Suh was not the only person with tuberculosis in the building where we lived, almost half had tuberculosis. And that disease would be the downfall of my family. That day I had locked up Ryoho at home and went to buy medicine for my wife and when I returned I saw something horrible, the building where we lived was engulfed in flames with my family inside and many innocents had burned the building so that the plague of the tuberculosis will not spread throughout the neighborhood; I tried to save them, I tried to get them out of the fire but it was useless people stopped me. My family had died from the inhalation of smoke and the only thing that survived was my katana and an ornament of Jung-Suh that I keep from his times as a giseang. When I lost them I lost everything.

I became a drunk who lived in the streets and annoyed everyone and nobody wanted near, I got angry for the people but they did not understand my pain. I had lost the woman I loved, my little daughter who would never become a woman, and my son who would never give me grandchildren. No one understood my pain, for them it was only that drunkard who annoyed everyone.

One day I decided to commit suicide, I did not want to live, I just wanted to be with my family, but when I was going to jump off the bridge, an angel saved me, a Phantomhive angel that prevented him from jumping.

"Let me go! You fucking!" I shouted

"What were you trying to be?"

"What can you understand? I lost everything! The woman I love and my children are dead! ….I have nothing"

-"You can have something more"

"Like what?"

"Come with me and you will know"

Lord Phantomhive took me to his manor and there I met his children: Vincent, Frances and Adelaide, also his wife Lady Claudia Phantomhive. Lord Phantomhive hired me as his steward and gave me a new reason to live, however, I still missed my family, but they will always be in my heart.

End of Tanaka's Pov

Tanaka and Snake went shopping in London when they suddenly crossed paths with a woman in Korean clothes accompanied by two children: an 8-year-old girl dressed like her mother and a 16-year-old boy dressed in Western clothes. When Tanaka saw them it looked like he had seen a ghost since they were his late wife Jung-Suh and his children, Ryuho and Seol-Ri.

"Can we go home now?" Ryuho asked

"Yes, mom, Kiriko and Akiko should feel alone" Seol-Ri said

"Quite children, just one more assignment and we can go home" Jung-Suh said

Tanaka could not believe his eyes, they were alive and still young, the impression of the old man was such that he fainted, and Jung-Suh and his children worried about the old man rushed to help him. Once again Tanaka was reunited with his family.


	7. Chapter 7: the 10 commandments

The 10 Commandments

Kenya, 1885

Little Damian Broderick had awakened from a nightmare, the little boy was half asleep when suddenly he heard a man and a woman arguing, it took a while to realize that it was his mother and father, they never fought but still so he approached to hear them better and to know why his parents fought until he could see them arguing and his mother crying with rage.

"Why did not you tell me?! ... She was also my sister!" His mother exclaimed

"Don't scream or wake up our children"

"I don't care! ... How could you hide what happened with Audrey?"

"Emma understand! For them you are missing and suddenly you appear in England they asked you where you were and I do not think you told them you were living with me"

"..."

"Understands! My darling, if you had gone to England you could not go back and you would not see Demian, Jared and June again ... our children would lose their mother."

"Shut up! Shut up, Sean!"

Demian listened to everything and did not understand Emma? Why did his dad call his mom Emma if she was called Lya?

.

.

Damian woke up from his sleep and felt uncomfortable. He did not like to remember that he was a bastard born of his parents' incest, the blond boy sat on his bed and realized that Meliodas, Elyanna's caracal cat, had slept with him in his bed. At that moment Sisyphus entered to wake him up and serve him morning tea.

"Ho my, he seems to be awake, Young Master"

"I almost could not sleep, I remembered my parents" Damian stretching in bed answered

"I should think less about that" Sisyphus said

"It's hard but I'll try ... you know? The queen wants me and Earl Phantomhive to work together"

"Really?"

"Yeah, although I do not think Elyanna would like that, she does not appreciate her brother"

"Well, to be honest I understand it a little"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, do not pay attention to me"

Sisyphus did not want to annoy his young master with that damn demon, God, as he hated him after he found out about the relationship he had with his sister was unforgivable, one of the most outstanding angels in the skies fell so low becoming a lover of That demon, but I was not going to allow Pandora to be Sebastian's concubine again. Damian for his part felt that his butler was somewhat strange but as if something bothered him and wanted to know what the problem was.

"Do you have any problems with Earl Phantomhive?" Damian asked

"No"

"And with his butler?"

"..." Sisyphus did not say anything but Demian noticed it

"I order you tell me"

"I'm an archangel and he is a demon, we are enemies"

"Anything else?"

"That bastard dared to be Pandora's lover and since then I cannot stand it"

"I think I understand, I will not ask you any more questions"

Sisyphus smiled and dressed his young teacher to receive the visitors. The Earl Phantomhive and his butler.

.

.

Some time ago

James P. March was proud of his hotel and more of its collections: the tongues of the 7 sins belonging to people who practice anger, Envy, greed, laziness, gluttony, lust and vanity; and his collection of the hearts of the 7 virtues: Humility, Chastity, Patience, Temperance, Charity and Diligence. But something was missing and that something was more important than the 7 sins or the 7 virtues. What James P. March was looking for was something else, his magnum opus.

"I need something in my life, another work of art" James P. March said receiving a glass of Punic wine

"What do you mean?"- Iliad asked

"I need something to fill my life"

"Like what?" Mio Cid said

"Something great is my magnum opus"

"I thought the 7 virtues would make you happy" Odyssey said

"Me too, sweetie, me too"

"Then we rearmed the cult" Punic asked

"That's not a bad idea, my love, call the servant"s

Punic called the personal servants of Mr. March, Arya and Regulus, those who were washing the clothes included in the victims of the Dogma hotel when they were called by the sacred books, which wanted to talk to them.

"Do you need us for something, ladies?" Regulus asked

"Do you know the 10 commandments?" Amduat asked

"We know them" Arya answered

"Were they there when they were written?" Iliad asked

"We were not born" Regulus said

"recite them, is an order" Edda said

"1st commandment you will not steal, 2nd commandment will not work on sabbath, 3rd commandment will not commit adultery, 4th commandment will honor your mother and father, 5th commandment will not worship false idols, 6th commandment You will not give false testimony, 7th commandment, you will not take God's name in vain, 8th commandment, you will not want your neighbor's wife, 9th commandment You will not have other gods before me and 10th you will not kill" Arya and Regulus recited

"That is wonderful!" James March exclaimed

"Dear, did you like it?" Thoth asked

"It is wonderful! It's art!"

"We knew you would like it" Nibelungs said

"You two! Look for 10 sinners who violate the 10 commandments, it's an order" Waldere said

"Yes, madams" Arya and Regulus said

Regulus and Arya walked around London looking for these people and when they found them they went to tell Mr. March and he kissed them both in the mouth, this Regulus disgusted him because he wiped his lips, the emotion this March was so much who organized his followers for his new masterpiece, the 10 commandments. This was how a thief appeared dead and without hands, a foreign merchant appeared skinned and a couple of adulterers who had torn their tongues and eyes.

.

.

.

In the present

Ciel and Sebastian were on their way to the Broderick manor, Ciel felt butterflies in the stomach just thinking about the beautiful fiancee of Earlt Damian Broderick. They both lived together before the marriage but if he went to the Broderick mansion he would see her and really wanted to see her again, she confused him and did not know what to do, he was committed to Lizzy he could not think of other girls but he could not help it while Sebastian I thought about Pandora and her annoying brother. How to deal with a brother as annoying as Sisyphus? With that archangel nearby he could not court Pandora, besides they both hated each other for that. When they arrived at the Broderick mansion, Arang and Sattojeon waited for them, but Sebastian was distracted by Meliodas, the Caracal cat, because the demon could not resist the cats.

"That idiot" Ciel said putting his hand to his face

"It seems you like cats, Mr. Sebastian" Sattojeon said

"With this wild beauty it is impossible to resist" Sebastian answered

"I think Meliodas wants me to release him" Arang said

"Don't be silly…"

Before Sebastian finished saying what Meliodas was going to say, he bit his throat for him to let go and that he did but Sebastian did not have a mark of the bites. Arang and Sattojeon took Sebastian and Ciel with Demian and Elyanna, who looked beautiful in that water green dress. Sisyphus and Pandora were next to their respective masters, and Sisyphus seemed angry to see Sebastian while Pandora seemed tired of just thinking about her brother and her former lover fighting.

"Luke tired, Earl Phantomhive" Damian said

"I'm not, earl Broderick" Ciel answered

"You know? I do not like the formalities while we work, you can call me Damian and I call you Ciel"

"I would prefer not to"

"As you say Ciel"

According to Damian, Elyanna, his fiancée, was his right hand and where he was also. This made Elyanna blush and made Ciel jealous, he would also like to make her blush.

While the Counts and the young countess investigated the evidence and evidence they had, Pandora was to attract Meliodas before he eats the chickens again, when suddenly in front of her appeared Sebastian with Meliodas in his arms and he bit her arm.

"What do you want now? Sebastian"

"I want to talk to you"

"We do not have anything to talk about, I told you everything"

"You know? Every time I see you I understand why humans admire angels so much ..."

"What do you want to get Sebastian ?!

"I would like to be friends"

"I would never be friends with a demon and less of you"

"You were mine"

"Not anymore" Pandora said coldly

Saying those words Pandora was going to leave with the caracal cat, Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. The expression of the angel was of annoyance and anger but all this to the devil caused him amusement and even as she struggled to let go but Sebastian pulled her towards him. If Pandora were a human woman she would have succumbed to the devil but as it was an angel that was impossible although the devil delighted her greatly annoy her, Sebastian told Pandora that they could be special friends, to which Pandora gave Sebastian a head-butt So strong that almost knocked him down, Sebastian clung to Pandora's belly and commented that he had not lost his touch as he slid his hand down Pandora's stomach gave him a punch, Sebastian was going to climb holding on to Pandora's arm and she gave him a punch in the stomach; Sebastian hug Pandora belly while laughing, Pandora was going to punch him but Sebastian stopped his fist but not the kick she gave him in the face, the kick was so strong that Sebastian was thrown against the wall and Pandora was with Meliodas in the arms. When Sebastian regained consciousness he saw Sisyphus smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you laughing at? Sisyphus"

"What I just saw, my sister will no longer be your concubine"

"Who says that?"

"I just saw it"

"You just saw apache love"

"I'm capable of killing you, demon"

"I want to see that"

Sebastian got up and walked towards the lobby, Sisyphus just let out a grunt and returned with his young teacher. He trusted his sister and she would not return with that demon, he would not allow it.

.

.

.

Hotel Dogma

James P. March and his followers wore black robes and had a young man of about 24 who looked scared, Arya and Regulus had brought him to trial for breaking the fourth commandment, honoring his father and mother. The young man's name was Emil Steilsson, the son of immigrants whom he had killed to stay in the country and keep his store.

"What do you want of me ?! Please! Let me go!" pleaded the young man

"It admits to having violated the 4th commandment?" Iliad said

"What nonsense is this? I did nothing!"

"Lies in my hotel? I must be ashamed" James P. March said wearing only a mask

"I'll call the police!"

"And explain what happened to your parents" Waldere said

"That's none of your business! You bitch!" Emil Steilsson exclaimed

"So, do you admit killing your parents?" Edda said

" They wanted to send me to Iceland and take everything away from me!"

"As everyone has heard! Here we have an ungrateful son! And your condemnation is losing your heart!"

"What?"

Without Emil Steilsson could say or do Iliada ripped his heart and the young man died in a few seconds, James P. March put the heart in a glass box that said "honor your father and your mother"

"Regulus, Arya" James P. March call them

"Yes, sir" Regulus said

"Discarded of the body of that spoiled child now"

"Yes, sir" Arya said

"And you know how I would like them to leave your body"

"Yes, sir" both Nefelimes said

Arya and Regulus put the body of the ungrateful son in the store, it was when the red Grim Reaper, better known as Grell Sutcliff, appeared. When the nefelims saw him at first they were scared but then they realized that he was a Grim Reaper and a rather strange and red one.

"Mo ~ but see my eyes, I thought that hybrids liked humans" Grell said

"Who are you?" Regulus exclaimed

"I'm Grell Sutcliff and I'm working, pretty boy, god, you're very pretty " Grell said, approaching Regulus

The nefelims male did not like that Grell came so close and hid behind Arya, which seemed not very surprised with Grell but it seemed that it bothered him and had to put evidence that the victim was a bad son.

"You're what you came to do" Arya said

"You don't need to tell me, nefelim girl"

Grell took his scythe and cut the corpse of the boy to reap his soul.

"Emil Steilsson, 24 years old, the son of Icelandic immigrants whom he kill them, killed by ripping out his heart. Oh ~ how tragic!"

"It was an ungrateful son ... he deserved it" Arya said

"But you did not kill him. Why do you say that?"

"You may have noticed, because we have a contract with a psychopath who ordered us to look for a bad son and ... "Regulus explain

"Oh ~! What a thrill! It reminds me of my days as Jack the Ripper! Let me help!"

"Eh?"

"What should we do?" Grell asked

"Prove, he was a bad son" Arya confused said

"That is easy!"

With the materials of the shop Grell made a sign that said "bad son" and put it on the body, Regulus and Arya were out of tune for what they saw the red Shinigami doing but it was a help.

"And now I would like to ask why a couple of nefelims do this?" Grell said

"It's part of a contract" Regulus answered

"I didn't know that your kind made contracts"

"Not we either" Arya whispered

"Good I must go, goodbye young lady and pretty boy" said goodbye Grell

While Arya and Regulus wondered what had just happened while Grell was going to tell William everything.

In the present

Ciel, Damian and Elyanna had gone to the industrial district where the body of Emil Steilsson was hanging from the ceiling, with his chest open and a sign saying "bad son" according to Abberline's brother, Patrick Abberline: The young man was suspected of murder of his parents.

"It is like the 10 commandments, you will honor your father and your mother" Patrick Abberline commented

"The 10 Commandments? Sure! The 10 commandments!" Demian exclaimed

"What do you mean, Damian?" Ciel asked

"The thief without hands, you will not steal; the skinned merchant who worked every day; you will not work on Sabbath and the couple of mistress, you will not commit adultery" Elyanna said

"Now I understand, this murderer follows the 10 commandments and if I remember correctly the commandment that follows is you will not worship false idols" Patrick Abberline said

"We have work, what to do, let's go" Ciel said

The three children had work to do and ordered their servants to look for people who are potential victims.

Crimsonrose Manor

The Crimsonrose are the scorpions of the queen thanks to their great knowledge about the poisons that were used as antidotes and medicine, apart from that they were one of the richest families in Europe. The family was composed of Baron Ezequiel Crimsonrose, his wife Florence, an anthropologist at the University of Oxford, and their 4 children: Evangeline, the oldest daughter of 16 years, Lenore of 13 years, Christopher of 9 years and Hope with 5 months .

That morning, Evangeline taught Christopher to play the piano, while Lenore walked with Hope through the grounds of the manor. On the other hand, the lady of the house, Lady Florence, a beautiful woman with reddish brown hair and gray eyes went into her husband's office to talk to her husband about the new commitment of his daughter Evangeline with the young Midford.

"My darling, do you have a moment?" Lady Florence asked

"What happens, my dear?"

"Are you sure about this commitment? Evangeline barely knows that boy and for Christ and his nails I want her to be happy"

" I also wish our daughter's happiness, that's why I said that I was free to accept or reject her"

"For real?"

"For Christ and his nails"

Florence kissed Ezequiel and went to prepare everything for his visits, while Evangeline a beautiful young girl with long brown hair with curled tips and large reddish eyes was still teaching her little brother how to play the piano.

"Do-RE-MI" Christopher while playing the piano repeated

"Very good! Now with FA-SOL-LA- SI"

"Evangeline!" I call her Lenore

"What's up Lenore?"

"You must be pretty for the visits"

"What visits?" the boy asked

"I know what kinds of visits are" Evangeline something serious said

"The Midford come to see you but do not worry, my daughter, if you do not want to accept Edward Midford it's up to you" Baroness Crimsonrose said

Evangeline did not want to disappoint anyone, least of all her father and she knew what to do so she went to her room to put on her new dress. 2 hours later the Midford family arrived and Baron Crimsonrose was the one who presented them.

"Edward Midford let me introduce you to my daughter, Evangeline Crimsonrose"

"It's a pleasure, young Midford" Evangeline said

"The pleasure is mine, Lady Evangeline"

When Edward saw Evangeline was captivated by his beauty and candor while Evangeline was surprised because in the first moment Edward was not liked by the Crimsonrose girl but everyone expected his answer of whether accepted Edward or not, the girl was never so pressed in his life but his response was give me time to think about it. For Edward it was a maybe but he was still happy, Evangeline not so much.

.

.

.

The characters of Evangeline and her father Ezequiel belong to the user Alexidelicius.

Others to Yana Toboso.

And the rest are mine


	8. Chapter 8: Adelaide Phantomhive

Adelaide Phantomhive

Before our story began

Adelaide Phantomhive was the younger sister of Vincent and Frances, since she had been fond of romantic novels since she was very young and dreamed of the man of her life. That day, Frances, newly married, invited her to the Royal Opera House to see the new comic opera "Romeo and Cinderella", but everything was an excuse to talk about marriage because, according to Frances, she was almost of legal age to get married.

"Now that our father is dead, our brother Vincent will take care of you" Frances said

"I know it, sis"

"And he will take care of your marriage"

"Marriage?"

"You are almost of marriageable age and Vincent is looking for a man to be your husband"

"He will want me to marry with his German friend"

"He is not a bad option"

Adelaide got angry and after Act 1, got up from her seat angry, did not want to marry Diederich although he had nothing against him, but he did not like as a man and if he married him, Adelaide would have to leave. to Germany and I did not want that. In the lobby of the Royal Opera House, Adelaide met a man his brother's age, very handsome, had blue-green eyes, white skin, golden brown hair and a small mustache the same color as his hair. When Adelaide saw him, her heart jumped in her chest and she blushed; In front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen before. The strange man lit a cigarette and noticed Adelaide.

"I- I'm sorry"

"Why? You did nothing"

"You must have thought I'm a bad educated"

\- Not really, I like your presence

Adelaide's face flushed and more when she realized that the man invited her to walk around the house of the opera.

"My name is Albert Gilbert *"

"I'm Adelaide Phantomhive"

"Phantomhive? I know that family well, Queen's watchdogs"

"Do you know us?"

"Who in the United Kingdom does not know them?"

At that moment Frances appeared to scold Adelaide for talking to an unknown man but when Gilbert turned to the angry woman, Frances was surprised to see that Gilbert already knew what it was.

"I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty. My sister can be reckless sometimes" Frances said, somewhat nervous

"It's no problem, your sister is lovely"

"Onee-chan. Do you know him?" whispered Adelaide

"Sure. And you do not?"

"Well, not"

"He's the son of the queen, Prince Albert Gilbert of Wales"

Adelaide was surprised but what surprised him most was that he had fallen in love with a prince, it was like in her favorite novels. She wanted to marry Prince Gilbert and not Diederich.

Adelaide began to collect all reports and photos of Prince Gilbert and went to Hyde Park, Prince Gilbert's favorite park, to watch him go by. The young woman was convinced that the prince was the love of her life and that her destiny was to be together; however, his brother Vincent and the queen had other plans for them.

It turns out that Vincent wanted Adelaide and Diederich to marry, they're were stubborn and would make a good couple. Vincent will asked him to marry his younger sister at the engagement party between the young Baron Ezequiel Harvey Crimsonrose and Lady Florence Blanchett, daughter of Viscount Blanchett. Diederich felt uncomfortable as he did not know anyone, much less Baron Crimsonrose or his fiancée, Lady Blanchett.

"Why did you bring me here? I do not know anyone" Diederich said

"It does not hurt to have a little fun"

"And you made me come from Germany for this ?!"

"Don't you like the party?"

"I'll go to the appetizers table"

"After, I want to talk to you"

The German went to the appetizers table where he met a lady with reddish-blond hair and blue eyes with a pale pink dress. Diederich immediately liked the lady but she seemed more aware of her things and her cousin's engagement party.

"He-hello" Diederich said, blushed

"Hello" the woman replied

"I'm Diederich, from the German army"

"German army? I didn't know that Ezequiel had friends in Germany"

"Well ... I'm not his friend ..."

"Ah!" She said without much interest

"But lady, I don't know her name"

"My name is Emma Broderick"

"What a nice name"

"I have to go"

"Wait! ... You would not like to dance"

"Maybe later"

Emma Broderick just wanted to be nice, but for Diederich his "maybe" was heard as a yes to him. While, on the other hand, Vincent met Chlaus, who seemed thoughtful and sighed for what he was to talk to him .

"What's up, Chlaus?" Vincent asked

"It is somewhat difficult to explain"

"We are friends, you can tell me"

"I'm in love"

"Really? I congratulate you. What's the name of the lucky lady?"

"She does not know about my feelings towards her"

"Why?"

"I'm too old! ... She is only 20 years old and I am a middle-aged man"

"And that matters"

"She may not want the love of an old man"

"You will not know unless you conquer her"

Chlaus sighed and discreetly pointed to a beautiful girl in a blue-green dress, with blond hair and gray eyes who spoke with Lady Florence, that girl was Audrey Broderick, the daughter of the Counts Broderick and the beloved of Chlaus, suddenly Audrey noticed the presence of Chlaus and approached him.

"Mr. Chlaus, I did not know you knew my cousin Ezequiel"

"He is an acquaintance but I want to introduce you to a friend, Vincent Phantomhive"

"It's a pleasure" Audrey said

"The pleasure is mine "Vincent said, kissing the hand of the lady

Vincent retired to leave them, when Chluas had enough courage to invite her to dance and she accepted while Diederich looked for an Emma to dance but she was with her lover/brother in the leafy gardens of roses of the Crimsonrose manor. Vincent noticed that his friend seemed to look for something and that he approached to talk.

-What happens Diederich?

"I just met an angelic woman but I cannot find her"

"Speaking of angelic women, I would like to talk to you about Adelaide"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Diederich, would you be part of my family, would you marry Adelaide?"

"I hardly know her and I think she does not like me!"

"But you two make cute couple, Dee"

"Forget it Mole, I'm interested in someone else"

"I understand, but if she rejects you, Adelaide will always be there for you"

Diederich became angry and continued courting Emma Broderick but she rejected him but he did not give up.

.

.

.

Phantomhive manor.

That morning Vincent and Adelaide were having breakfast when Count Phantomhive told his sister that Diederich was courting another lady, this did not matter to Adelaide, she loved Prince Gilbert and something told her that he loved her too, saw him in his eyes

The attempts to conquer Emma Broderick were disastrous for Diederich so Vincent did not rule out a future marriage between his sister and his best friend. For her part, Adelaide took one of the newspapers and read a news that broke her heart; her prince, her beloved Prince Gilbert was going to marry a certain Alexandra of Denmark. When reading that news Adelaide ran and crying to her room even with the newspaper in her hands. He did not want to talk to anyone and least of all with his brother. Then she let Tanaka in, who saw her with opaque eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Miss Adelaide. What's wrong? He has not eaten anything all day"

"The queen and the king are very cruel"

"What?"

"Gilbert doesn't love that silly Nordic princess ... Why do he have to get married?"

"I don't understand you, Miss Adelaide"

"He is mine! His heart is mine!"

"Relax Miss Adelaide!"

Adelaide began to cry and Tanaka noticed the crumpled newspaper where she showed the news of the Prince of Wales commitment to the beautiful Danish princess. Tanaka did not want to worry the earl for what he told Lady Frances, she would make her younger sister come to her senses. Frances learned of the feelings for the Prince of Wales and the hatred he felt for the new Princess of Wales felt Adelaide, so he gave a strong slap to make her see reason.

"Because you hit me ?!"

"To get you to reason!"

"Enter reason?! I love him!"

"But he's going to marry someone of his lineage"

"We are Phantomhive"

"But you're not the daughter of a king, she's a princess"

"What can you know about love?! ... I'm almost sure you don't love your husband!"

Frances was going to give him another slap but Adelaide was faster and hurt her own sister's hand and then kicked her out of her room.

When the princess arrived in England, Adelaide was there. She wanted to see the woman who was stealing from her prince and saw her: she was really pretty, with rosy cheeks, thin lips, and violet eyes and dark blond hair; dressed like a princess. The people seemed enthralled with her, but Adelaide saw her as an enemy who was robbing her man. Prince Gilbert and Princess Alexandra were pleased at first sight and it seemed that they would be an ideal couple. While Adelaide swore by the love she had for the Prince of Wales that she would send that Nordic princess back to Denmark and she would marry the prince. What was his surprise when Prince Gilbert officially proposed marriage to Alejandra and both were married in the chapel of St. George at Windsor castle. Adelaide was devastated but it was not her prince's fault, of course not, it was the fault of that Danish rat of Alexandra from Denmark, she had seduced him into getting married. Even so, Adelaide continued to collect photos and reports on the Prince of Wales and write letters to Prince Gilbert, which would never reside.

Edward, Frances's son and her husband was born, Adelaide was happy although deep down she was jealous of her sister, she also wanted to give Gilbert children.

Soon after the birth of Edward was born the son of the prince and the princess of Wales, the little Victor Albert named after his grandparents. Adelaide was devastated. One day his brother Vincent was called to Buckingham Palace and Adelaide insisted on going.

"Please! Onii-chan, I want to see Buckingham Palace inside"

"Are you sure? The queen or the princess of Wales cannot like it"

"I will not be a nuisance, please, I want to go it"

"It's fine but where my eyes see you"

"Thank you, Onii -chan!" Adelaide said hugging her brother

Once in Buckingham Palace, Adelaide had planned to kill Alexandra and get rid of her forever and be happy with Gilbert. He separated from his brother to look for her, then he would give the excuse that he was lost admiring the beautiful palace. The woman looked for Alexandra but on the other hand she found her rival's baby room, if that child disappeared Gilbert would divorce that Nordic woman and she could marry him, so she opened a window for the child to die of cold but she did not count that there was a woman in the room, Alexandra of Denmark, who attacked her with a lamp. Adelaide fell to the floor with her bleeding head when she looked up and saw Alexandra with her opaque eyes.

"You are naive, my son has Danish blood and the cold is also part of him" Alexandra said

"You Bitch! That must have been my son!"

"And Gilbert your husband, right? But there's a problem, we love each other and you're just a nuisance"

"The trouble is you!"

"And not only that, you tried to damage my son"

"That baby must have been mine!"

Adelaide tried to get up and try to attack her but Alejandra was faster and stronger, and strangled with the necklace that Adelaida was wearing.

"This is for committing to harm my baby and this is for trying to steal my husband!"

"I ... I did ... for him ..."

"You're not the first one who wants a husband and you're not the last one who undoes me!"

"Y-you are ... a witch!"

"You love him ?! What do you want for you ?! Well I have you news, HE IS MINE!"

"Gil—Gilbert"

The necklace broke but Alexandra killed Adelaide then threw the body out the window and closed the window. Making it look like she had committed suicide. Who found Adelaide's body was a Grim Reaper named Jordan Dormer who harvested her soul.

"Adelaide Phantomhive, 19 years old, killed by strangulation and then thrown out the window" the Grim Reaper said " but how sad"

When the body was found it was completely frozen by the winter that happened in London. It was concluded that it was a suicide and that the girl was crazy when all the letters she wrote to Prince Gilbert and the numerous photos of the Prince of Wales. Vincent and Frances decided not to do this publicly.

During the funeral of Adelaide, Alexandra from Denmark shows up with her son in her arms.

"Your Majesty" Vincent greeted

"I came to give my condolences" the Danish princess said

"Thank you very much, princess" Frances said.

"It was a terrible thing, that she committed suicide in Victor Albert's room, thank God that she did not commit suicide with him"

"I feel ashamed for that ... your majesty" Frances said

"No problem, now I must leave" Alexandra of Denmark said

"Your majesty" both brothers said

Alexandra of Denmark left the church with a smile of satisfaction, she had won and she had got away with it, now no one else will interfere in her marriage and she and Gilbert will be happy.

While 2 Grim Reapers watched from the roof of the church: Jordan Dormer and Wade Lynch.

"Wow! She is a bad woman" Wade said

"She is crazy" Jordan said

"But she's beautiful"

"Do you think about that?"

"And in other things more" Wade said with a smile

"Better, let's go" Jordan said

Adelaide's death was quickly forgotten by the press but not by the Phantomhives. They keep reminding her.


	9. Chapter 9: The Next Commandments

The next commandment

Elyanna was once again in that room that simulated a large chessboard but seemed larger, the girl was dressed in a black and white dress, which suited the strange room. Elyanna walked across the great hall looking for a way out. When behind a red queen she saw Mrs. Flynn who called her Elyanna. It was how she remembered her, beautiful and ready to negotiate; Elyanna could not help crying and going to hug her beloved Mama Flynn.

"Mama Flynn! I missed you so much!"

"And I missed to you too, my little Susan or should I say Elyanna"

"What?"

"You are all a lady and you did it yourself, you make me proud. You don't owe anything to anyone"

-Mama Flynn

-Diane! Get away from that woman!

In front of them were the biological parents of Elyanna, the Earl and the Countess Phantomhive. Vincent looked angry and Rachel sad; Vincent took Elyanna by the arm and dragged her with them.

"That woman kidnapped you from your family!"

"I lost all of them, the years when you were a little girl, I would must to be there with you and not that woman " Rachel said between tears

"Why? I do not understand? How ...?" confused Elyanna asked

"Diane, we are your family and Ciel is your brother" Vincent said

"You must be with him" Rachel said

"You don't owe anything to this family, they are not interested in looking for you and they left you for dead, you do not owe anything to this family, you yourself climbed where you are now and you are countess only with your effort"

Mrs. Flynn began to argue with the Phantomhive Counts who told her that Mrs. Flynn was a child abductor and prevented them from raising her own daughter, while Mrs. Flynn told them that they did not deserve a girl like Elyanna among many other things.

"Shut up! " Elyanna shout

Everyone fell silent and Elyanna was annoyed.

"I'm not a Phantomhive! ... I'm a Popplewell and very soon a Broderick"

After saying those words the rays of the sun woke up Elyanna and the faces of their maids Arang and Pandora, both women, homunculus and archangel, helped their lady to get dressed to go to breakfast with her fiancé Damian and his little brothers. Damian read a letter while the children were having breakfast, Elyanna was happy to see them, they were the family that Elyanna always wanted to have and now her family was perfect and no one was going to take her away from her and less Ciel.

"What do you read?" Elyanna asked

"It is an invitation" Damian answered

"For what?"

"A certain James P. March, invites us to a party at his hotel"

"A party? Why?"

"I don't know, to tell the truth, I have a bad feeling about him"

"Will we go to that party?"

"Of course, I want to know more about that James P. March"

"That's how my fiancé talks"

Elyanna kissed Damian causing the giggles of Jared and June, those little ones had stolen the hearts of Elyanna and Damian. Maybe also those of Pandora and Sisyphus or of the homunculus if they had it.

Another who also received an invitation was Ciel, the young Earl Phantomhive had met James P. March at the party that Lizzy did for Elyanna, he was ordinary man, and something eccentric but he had also missed it in the non-declared for his smiles.

" You think going, young master?" Sebastian asked

"I'll go, I have a bad feeling about him, I think he has something to do with this"

"In that case, prepare everything for tonight?"

"Yes, I go to that party, you take care of the rest Sebastian"

The Dogma hotel is one of the best hotels in London as well as being the largest in the city. It was said to be the most luxurious hotel and that its parties were unforgettable and crazy, according to what Sebastian had discovered about the hotel was that it was built in 1872 and that Ciel's father, Vincent Phantomhive, had gone to the opening of the Hotel. James P. March came from a wealthy family so he could build the hotel but nothing else was known about him except that he lived with 10 women whom he called the sacred books but nothing else.

"Only that?" Ciel asked

"That man is a mystery even for me" Sebastian answered

"I will not ask for impossible, just prepare everything to go to that party"

"Yes, my Lord"

Ciel and his butler went to the Dogma hotel where the owner, James p. March greeted his guests especially 3 children who could be a stone in the shoe for his great work, the 10 commandments. But even so he greeted them with all his cynicism.

"Welcome my young friends, I hope you enjoy the party" James P. March said

"Thanks, Mr. March" Ciel said

"Enjoy my party, tonight we have a honoree"

"A honoree?" Demian asked

"Yes but it's a surprise" James P. March smiling said

James P. March continued to greet his guests as well as the sacred books that used Carrie Buchanan's clothes while Regulus saw someone he never thought to see again, his mother Pandora, she surely had a contract with someone. Regulus had not seen his mother since he was a baby and was given along with Arya to Lagertha, at that moment he removed his blue contact lenses revealing his crimson eyes equal to those of his father, eyes that he hated, they reminded to his father, a demon.

"Regulus ,What's wrong? You took off contact lenses" Arya said

"My mother is here"

"Your mother? I did not know about her"

"I have not seen her since she was just a baby"

"Do you plan to do?"

"Go with her"

Arya and Regulus were only personal servants of James P. March and his sacred books but that did not mean they could not be at the party but that Regulus did not care he was going to face his mother after so many years and Arya would accompany him.

In those moments Pandora avoided Sebastian when he met Regulus who offered his mother a glass of wine.

"Do you want some wine, mom?" Regulus said, looking at her with his father's eyes

" Regulus? But how?"

"That also surprises me, we have not seen each other for a long time"

"I'm so sorry"

"Why?"

"Because I left you but I could not have you with me"

"I know, I'm a hybrid, I'm not an angel or a demon"

At that moment Iliad appeared and ordered him to leave. Pandora knew that this redheaded woman was like Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho and Minho; a homunculus, but she behaved differently to them as if she were a real person, as if she were the perfect homunculus. Iliad looked at Pandora and then smiled at her.

"I apologize, my servant should not be here"

"He was not annoying"

Iliad smiled again and left while Pandora was scared that Sebastian knew they had a child; Much less did he want Sisyphus to know, the greater archangel was unpredictable with his reactions.

.

.

.

Broderick Manor.

Jared and June were in charge of the homunculus servants of the mansion. While the children played with the caracal cat Meliodas, were cared for by Arang, Sattojeon, Gumiho and Minho. They followed every order that Damian had given him that they should watch over the twins and defend the manor of strangers. And of course they were going to comply.

On the other hand the Grim Reapers Allison Waston-Flynn was standing in front of the Broderick manor, she knew that her adopted sister Susan (Elyanna) was living here now. She was a lucky and intelligent girl, she managed to survive what she lived, and she was strong. Allison felt weak when she remembered that she committed suicide so that she would not be raped and prostituted but did not regret it, she preferred to be a Grim Reapers rather than a prostitute by force. Allison was going to enter the mansion to see Elyanna when suddenly appeared in front of her, her number 1 fan, Ronald Knox.

"Ronald? What are you doing here?" Allison asked

"I came to accompany you, surely you need help" Ronald said blushing

"I'm not working, this is personal"

"But you can trust me!"

"I can do it alone" Allison said walking away

"You're so bad! First you send me to the Friendzone and now you do not want my help!"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Sometimes Allison did not understand Ronald and his behavior, always so attached to her or Grell, according to his friends it could be that Ronald was in love with her but the girl doubted it since as Mrs. Flynn said: "one womanizer never fall in love of someone for a long time, and I got married to one "so the redhead thought Ronald just wanted an adventure with her and nothing else.

Allison and Ronald leaned out the window to see 2 twins, boy and girl, with reddish-blond hair, playing with their toys and simulating a safari. He was accompanied only by two lackeys who seemed to have no expression; Allison tried to look for Susan when she and Ronald were attacked by Arang and Gumiho who carried bayonets as weapons.

"Intruders have a lot to explain" Arang said

"Who are these women ?! "Ronald exclaimed

"Intruders are not welcome" Gumiho said

"Apparently they are not human" commented Allison "hey! Monsters! Where is Susan?"

"There is no Susan here" both homunculus said

Arang and Gumiho attacked the Grim Reapers who defended themselves: Ronald with his short grass and Allison with his rake. The homunculi were strong and definitely wanted to kill or kill them but Allison managed to hurt Arang with his Death Scythe and through his Cinematic Record could see how he had been born in a laboratory along with his brother Sattojeon from aborted fetuses. The cutting of Allison's scythe did not kill Arang because she was not human and her soul shared it with her brother Sattojeon.

"The intruders will pay dearly" Arang said

"Relax Allison, I'm will defending you from this monster" Ronald said

"The intruders must leave" Gumho said

"Do you know Elyanna Popplewell?" Allison said, recalling the new name of Susan

"Do you know Lady Popplewell?" Gumiho asked

"Yes, she is my adopted sister" Allison said

"You came for that?" Ronald asked

"That's because I wanted you to let's go!"

Arang and Gumiho looked at each other and lowered their bayonets to bow to the unexpected and uninvited guests of Lady Popplewell, which puzzled the pair of Grim Reapers.

"Welcome to" Arang said

"The Broderick manor" Gumiho said.

"These monsters are weird" Ronald said

Arang and Gumiho invited them to go to the mansion and they gave them tea. A short time later Jared and June approached Ronald and Allison to greet them. Ronald felt somewhat uncomfortable while Allison seemed to be comfortable with those children.

"She is your girlfriend?" Jared asked

"Yes" Ronald answered

"Of course not!" Allison exclaimed

"Are friends of my brother or Elyanna Nee-chan?" June asked

"From Elyanna, I must talk to her and take care of her"

" And she is my girlfriend, only she does not know" Ronald whispered to Jared

"I want June to be with me forever" Jared said

"What are you saying to this child ?!" Allison asked

.

.

.

DOGMA HOTEL

After an opera singer sang the Gregorian song Lilium with a choir, James introduced the honoree. A young sculptor named Arthur Snowden, a young and passionate sculptor who loved his works of art more than his life or God.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want to introduce you to a sculpture god, the young Arthur Snowden"

Everyone began to applaud and admire the beautiful sculptures of the young sculptor who thanked James P. March for this opportunity to show the world his art, the sculptures that both young Snowden loved so much.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity, Mr. March" Arthur Snowden said

"You don't have to thank to me, my young friend, I'm a lover of true art"

"I and my sculptures are grateful"

"You have nothing to thank, young though I would like you to make some sculptures of my sacred books"

"It-it will be an honor!" Arthur Snowden said blushing

Arthur Snowden's pigmalionic love for his works of art made him the next victim of James P. March as he fulfilled the following commandment, did not worship false idols and Arthur Snowden was an idolater of the beauty of his sculptures but the magnate had to I waited a few days before killed him and he had to think very hard before judging him for breaking the sacred commandment not to worship idols. James P. March must think it over.

The party also attended the Crimsonrose and the Midford; and of course, Edward was with his new fiancée Evangeline Crimsonrose who seemed more aware of the sculptures than of his fiancé, perhaps because of indifference or because the girl was shy.

"Evangeline…"

"What happens? Edward"

"I would like to ask you a question"

"Which?"

-What's your favorite flower?

Evangeline opened her crimson eyes in surprise, a gift for her from her fiancé? It had to be something simple but to the girl it seemed a nice gesture for what he smiled making Edward blush.

"I like red roses and daisies" Evangeline said

"Red roses and daisies, I understand"

"What kind of gift will you give me?"

"It's a surprise"

Evangeline did not seem so unpleasant with Edward until that happened. Elizabeth had taken Elyanna to see the works of art together and left the pair of earls alone and they began to talk among themselves.

"What do you thing about all this?" Damian asked

"A party for someone who likes excesses" Ciel replied

"I don't like this hotel" Damian commented

"To me either" Ciel said

"Sisyphus investigates this hotel, it's an order" Damian ordered

"Go with him, Sebastian, it's an order" Ciel ordered

Both butlers, archangel and demon were surprised, to go together to investigate? But if they were from enemy races and their masters knew it. Both looked at each other with hostility and did not answer their masters.

"Why don't you two say anything?" Damian asked

"Speak!" Ciel demanded

"Yes, my lord"

"Yes, my master"

Both butlers looked at each other with hostility before leaving, it was obvious that they were not tolerated and their respective masters realized this. At that same moment Edward ran to shake Ciel for leaving Elizabeth alone to talk to another "girl".

"CIEL! HOW CAN YOU LEAVE ONLY ELIZABETH TO GO WITH OTHER GIRLS ?!"

"Edward! Release that child now!" Evangeline exclaimed

"Do you realize I'm a boy?!" Damian said angrily

Edward realized that Damian was a boy and Evangeline was angry with him and did not want his company anymore so he left and Edward went after her to explain everything. Damian was still angry. On the other hand Sebastian and Sisyphus investigated the hotel and it was obvious that they were not tolerated and only obeyed the orders of their respective masters. It was in the hall when they met Arya and Regulus.

"Who'd say? I never thought I saw nefelims" Sebastian said

"Who are you?" Arya asked

"Simple butlers" Sebastian answered

"We have some questions to ask you" Sisyphus said

"We have nothing to say" Regulus said

"That remains to be seen" Sisyphus answered

At that time 4 of the sacred books appeared: Mío Cid, Nibelungs, Edda and Waldere, which looked beautiful and desirable with the dresses of Carrie Buchanan. Sebastian and Sisyphus realized they were not human but behaved as if they were.

"But gentlemen, what are you doing here if the party is there?" Edda said, a women Black hair

"We only saw the hotel" Sebastian said

"The hotel has to be cleaned in addition the guests can not like that 2 gentlemen wander around the hotel" Mío Cid said, a woman Brown hair

"We will not be annoying, madams" Sisyphus said

"But gentlemen, instead of wandering around the hotel, did not you prefer to go with us?" Nibelungs said, a woman blonde

"Or are they going to despise us?" Waldere said, a woman redhead

The butlers could not say much when they were dragged by those beautiful women who were not human back to the party. While Sebastian could not stop thinking about that boy Nefelims (Regulus), something was familiar to him.

The party developed normally, without news. However, 2 weeks later they killed Arthur Snowden, destroyed their beloved sculptures and the poor sculptor had taken half of his brain, while James P. March, a hotel magnate and a nobleman had hit him, but it was a distraction. Don't raise suspicion to him.

.

.

.

FLEET STREET

Tanaka had a day off so she followed Jung-Suh and his children to a patisserie on Fleet Street where they went into a cake shop where there was a barbershop upstairs. It turns out that Jung - Suh worked in Mrs. Lovett's pastry shop: a woman with reddish brown hair gathered in a messy hairdo, was makeup strangely, wore black gloves without fingers with lace and wore a wine - colored dress with red lace.

"Have you already distributed all the meat pies, Madame Butterfly?" Mrs. Lovett asked

"I did it and I ask you not to call me like that anymore" Jung - Suh answered

"It's not my fault, I always forget your name"

"My name is Jung-Suh"

"I forget again and now go wash clothes"

"Yes ... Mrs. Lovett"

Tanaka could not hold back the tears when he saw his wife again, but he also realized that Mrs. Lovett was abusive to Jung-Suh and wanted to go in and take his family with him; when suddenly he realized that there was a man behind him: that man was pale, had big dark circles, brown eyes and black hair with a white lock. That man had the face of a madman and had a barber knife in his hands.

"Who are you?" Tanaka asked

"Sweeney Todd and this is my store. Do you want a shave or a meat pie?" Sweeney Todd walking his knife across the face of Tanaka

"Well I…"

"Hello everyone! Mr. Gorey has arrived!" a strange man in strange dress said

"Go away Gorey!" Sweeney Todd exclaimed

"Why? Mr. Gorey came with a new dance!"

While Sweeney Todd argued with Mr. Gorey, Tanaka took the opportunity to leave not before his gaze met Jung-Suh's.


	10. Chapter 10: Mothers

Chapter 10: Mothers

Norway, 889

In a cave in a cold forest, a pregnant angel was about to give birth, and entered a cave to give birth to her son, a child that she granted with a demon. That she was an angel did not mean that she did not have labor pains like all women. No one heard his scream and at least heard the crying of the newborn baby, a boy with his mother's hair and his father's eyes. What was born was a hybrid between angel and demon, a nephelim, someone who would never fit in heaven or hell, it was very sad.

"Hello, my baby" Pandora said

The baby opened his crimson eyes and began to laugh, the new mother embraced the baby and cried for him. She did not know what to do with him and what she was about to tell the father, but what could a demon help her? After breastfeeding her baby, she left the cave and walked aimlessly with her baby, who, unlike human babies, could see and remember her mother's face. While walking through cold Norway, Kore found another high-ranking archangel carrying in his arms a baby with violet eyes.

"Kore? Are you?" Pandora asked

"Please! Do not look at me!" Kore said

"Quiet, I'm not going to judge you" Pandora said taking her arm "I'm also a mother of a hybrid"

Kore cried and told her about how he had granted this baby. It turns out that Kore had made a bet with a demon that did not stop bothering her, however, the one who lost the bet was Kore and had to give a son to the demon but the baby turned out to be a girl and the demon angered as Kore refused to give it to the baby.

"I'll never give this baby, but I cannot have her with me, and what's your story?"

"I was lover of a demon"

"What? But you are an archangel!"

"It's a long story but. What did you call your daughter?"

"Her name is Arya, and what's name your child?"

"He's called Regulus"

Both archangels walked the roads of Norway, Pandora was very silent and Kore realized, she knew that Pandora had had her wings cut off and that she had to wait 100 years for her to grow up, she must be vulnerable, why was she the mistress of a demon and had his son, however, had to tell him who had done him so much damage.

"I know who cut your wings"

"What?"

"Was Angela, she is crazy with jealousy of you, that's why she did it"

"Angela, I'll take care of her when I get back"

"Who are you two?" a third female voice said

In front of the archangels was a beautiful woman on horseback: she was blonde, she had blue eyes, and her blond hair was braided and was adorned with steel; He dressed like a man or, in his case, a countess. The archangels did not allow themselves to be intimidated by their hard gaze, something that the mysterious blond woman admired but they were intruders in their lands and wanted to know who they were.

"Answer it! Who are you two?" The woman said

"Only some mothers, I'm Pandora and she's Kore"

"I'm Lagertha, owner of these lands"

"We did not know" Kore said

"Now you know"

Lagertha took the archangels to her farm and took them as slaves since they had nowhere to go. The angels stayed for 5 months and then disappeared leaving their babies. Lagertha, the countess of the area had understood the hint, those beautiful women wanted Lagertha to take care of the babies so she and her husband Ragnar would take care of those babies.

The end of FLASH BACK.

Pandora looked out the window while she told all this to her brother Sisyphus, who could not believe what she was hearing, her younger sister had had a son with that despicable demon and also had a hybrid nephew, the idea did not like him but less he liked the idea that Kore was the mother of a nephilim.

"Why do you tell me this?" Sisyphus asked

"You must know about your nephew"

"And Kore's daughter, right?"

"Yes, you loved her a lot, I thought you should know"

"I understand ... you better go with your lady, she has piano lessons now"

"You have not told me anything about Regulus"

"Go now!"

Pandora didn't care Sisyphus shouted at her, but judging her, she was Regulus' mother and that neither he nor anyone else was going to change him.

DOGMA HOTEL

The sacred books did not want to be left behind in the murders of the 10 commandments, they wanted to help their beloved James P. March with the sinners who violated the sacred 10 commandments so they kidnapped from the same hotel a maid of a very rich baroness, the servant hated her madame and ambitioned the baroness's jewelry and dresses for what that maid had violated the commandment "You would not covet other people's property", the Dogma hotel was full of secret passageways and doors so it was very easy for Nibelungs and Odyssey to kidnap her while the maid tried on her madame's favorite dress. The sacred books had brought the maid to the dark room. Where James P. March judged sinners

"Please! Let's me go! I have not done anything wrong! I'm innocent!"

"Innocent? I do not believe it" Waldere said

"Do you admit to having violated the sacred commandment of not wanting other people's goods?" Iliad said

"What nonsense is this?! Are they religious fanatic?!" the maid said

"ONLY ANSWER!" Mio Cid shout

"I will only say ... that I am careful with what I do"

"Then you admit?" Aeneid asked

"I don't admit anything!"

"I have listened and seen enough, that is why I condemn this envious woman to lose fingers and life" Iliad said

"What?!"

Amduat and Thoth hanged the maid while Punic tore her fingers, the young maid who was not more than 22 years old died when they smashed her neck. But before Iliad put the fingers of the sinner in a little glass box, James P. March appeared, who was furious and began to beat them with his cane.

"HOW DID THEY DARE TO DO IT?! " James P. March shout, hitting them

"Please forgive us" Edda pleaded

"BITCHES! WHORES! I RESCUE ALL OF YOU! I TOOK OF YOU WHEN NOBODY LOVED THEM! AND THEY MESS WITH MY ART! DAMN HOMUNCULUS!"

"We aren't all homunculus! ... We are half human" Iliad said with a red face from the blows

The words of the redhead seemed to calm James P. March, he approached Iliad and took her neck almost strangling her.

"It's true, you are the cross between humans and homunculi, I remember it well"

"It's good that you have not forgotten"

"The only attraction of you is that they are beautiful and do not age but if they come back to mess with my goals, I kill them"

"Yes, my beloved"

James P. March let go of Iliad, kissed her on the mouth and let her place the maid's fingers in the little glass box that said, "You will not covet other people's goods," James P. March yelled at Regulus and Arya, and I order to take the body to the kitchen to give the meat to the annoying guests. Regulus and Arya discreetly carried the maid's body to the kitchen, where a shinigami with short, messy, black hair, something blue, waited, Wade Lynch who, using his death scythe, harvested the soul of the servant and then looked at the Hybrids.

"What are they looking at?" Wade said

"Nothing" Arya answered

"Well, do not look at me so much, I don't have monkeys on my face!"

"We're surprised to see a Grim Reapers again" Regulus said

"Well, do not be surprised, in this hotel of death you will see many" Wade said

"Okay"

"I'm leaving and it does not occur to you two to eat any soul or I'll make you throw up"

"I will not forget" Arya said

Wade was not interested in what they would do with the body but it seemed macabre to feed human flesh to people, although in his time as a soldier he did worse things to survive. Wade Lynch left the hotel as if nothing and on the way lit cigarette and almost choked with when Grell appeared.

"To what do I owe the dishonor of your visit, Grell?" Wade exclaimed

"I came to watch you, Wade Lynch"

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey! You don't be like that with me, I came to see that you do not get into trouble"

"William sent you, right?"

"Yes, he's worried you're lazing around"

"Or maybe he wanted to get rid of you" Wade said with a smile

"Shut up! Will-chan is not like that!"

"Anyway, look, there's a giant gorilla in the Big Ben"

"A giant gorilla? Where?"

It took Grell a moment to realize that Wade had teased him and got angry for what went after him and started to complain but Wade did not listen to him until they found a group of 6 individuals, men and women, with him. Hair dyed in colors and strange but extravagant clothes appeared, were: Sinone, Setta, Arba, Robin, Fira and Ivar. The Gorey family.

"Look Grell, I don't know why they remind me of you"

"But how rude!"

"Welcome to see our art" Setta said

"Are you artists?" Grell asked

-That explains a lot of things - added Wade

"The Grim Reapers were lost ~?" Sinone asked

"How do you know that?"

"If you have greenish-yellow eyes, Grim Reaper must be" Arba said

"It's 2 men Grim Reapers" Fira said

"Man no! I'm a lady!" Grell exclaimed

"Lie! You're a weird guy!" Ivar said

"I agree with him" Wade said

"I will kill everybody ~~~ !" Grell exclaimed, raising his chainsaw

"No! You Dummy! They are not on the death list!" Wade said stopping Grell

"I don't care! And let go!"

Grell tried to get Wade to let him go but it was just the fun of the Gorey family, who laughed at them.

.

.

.

While the Gorey family bothered Wade and Grell. Jung-Suh, the revived wife of Tanaka, with her son Ryuho were going to deliver the last meat cake of Mrs. Lovett to Undertaker's funeral home when the woman knocked on the door appeared Undertaker who dragged Jung-Suh inside the funeral home It was so strong the woman dropped the cake, Ryuho tried to protect her mother but Undertaker locked him in a coffin.

"HEY! Let me out! Do not touch my mother!" Ryuho exclaimed from the coffin

"What does he want?" Jung-Suh asked

"I want know how you revived" Undertaker said, offering her a biscuit in the form of bone

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Of course yes, you were dead"

"Is not true"

"Of course, I know, reap your soul and those of your children" Undertaker said, letting see one of his eyes of Grim Reaper

"D-don't say nonsense"

"So you do not know it, right? ~"

"No" Jung-Suh said firmly

"Then I'll have to examine you"

Undertaker put Jung-Suh on the embalming table and opened the top of his hanbok, despite the woman's resistance. Undertaker noticed that the woman had scars that indicated that they had replaced their organs. When Undertaker went to examine more her, Mr. Gorey appeared: a man of athletic build, his long hair was dyed orange, dressed extravagantly, had a red pike, a blue diamond, a green clover and a yellow heart tattooed under the eye right; and wore a top hat worthy of being the mad hatter. Mr. Gorey pointed at Jung-Suh and smiled like a fox.

"Gorey" Jung-Suh whisper

"You, get out of here" Mr. Gorey said to Jung-Suh

"Y-yes"

Jung-Suh obeyed what Mr. Gorey had ordered: he put on his hanbok's jacket and took his son out of the coffin, which was surprised to see Mr. Gorey but still they left the Undertaker funeral home. Leaving Undertaker alone with Mr. Gorey.

"Mr. Gorey is upset. Why do you get into Mr. Gorey's things?"

"You revived them?"

"Yes, was Mr. Gorey"

"Tell me how you did it"

"Nop"

"How do not?!"

"Mr. Gorey only tells his secrets to his partners"

"Then let's be partners"

"Very well, you will be Mr. Gorey's partner, you Grim Reaper"

Mr. Gorey and Undertaker shook hands and thus began an alliance between Mr. Gorey and Undertaker.

.

.

.

Broderick Manor

Elyanna read a book while Damian looked out the window while his little siblings, Jared and June, played in the huge gardens of the mansion, envied them, since he knew the true relationship of their parents, who began to feel different from other children, he I knew he was a bastard, but I did not want Jared and June to know their origin. Elyanna cared for him.

"Something wrong, Damian?"

"Nothing"

"Like nothing? You seem very thoughtful"

"I only think about Jared and June that they never find out about our origin"

"You should know someday"

"No…. If there is going to be a bastard in the Broderick family, will be me"

Elyanna left the book she was reading and approached Damian to hug him and kiss him, she was not interested in the past or the circumstances in which Damian was born, and she only cared about their happiness.

"You know I do not care about that, I only care about you"

"You are very good to me,that proves that I am not wrong to choose you as my fiancée"

"thanks, Damian"

In that Sisyphus appeared to tell them that they had called from Scotland Yard because the killer of the Ten Commandments was attacking again, so they went to the scene of crime where they met Ciel and his steward. When Sisyphus saw Sebastian, he looked at him as if he were garbage. As for the body, it was that of a 22-year-old woman, her arm and leg had been cut, her fingers had been removed and she was wearing an elegant dress under the maid's outfit.

"This is macabre" Elyanna commented, looking away

"Is it related to the killer of the 10 commandments?" Damian asked

"This related, I'm almost sure" Ciel said

"Pandora, according to you. What commandment is this?" Elyanna asked

"It must be Thou shalt not covet" Pandora said

"There are many mansions and hotels where this maid could have worked" Ciel said

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked

"The dress is very fine, the owner must have money" Damian said

"Rich houses and hotels, the list is long" Elyanna said

Ciel ordered Sebastian to investigate a lost maid, the result took them to the Dogma Hotel, where there was a Baroness furious at having lost her favorite dress and her personal maid. What was his surprise when she learned that her maid had died and that they had put her dress on the body of the maid, so much so that she fainted. For his part, Patrick Abberline, the younger brother of Fred Abberline, it was enough that James P. March was the owner of the hotel to arrest him, but there was not enough evidence to arrest him, apart from James he had a good lawyer, they had to release it in a few hours. Patrick Abberline was ridiculed and his older brother and Randall scolded him as a child. James had got away with it.


	11. Chapter 11: James P March

Chapter 11: James P. March

In his hotel, James was king and death, among all the people who visited his magnificent hotel, neglected whether they lived or died, he was like being God, a god of life and death; James P. March had 10 beautiful lovers who blindly obeyed all his orders and one of his gifts of love towards him was a new mascot and torture material. A Grim Reaper the Sacred Books had captured, but not a common Grim Reaper, he was William T. Spears who was chained as if he were a Roman slave. William had been captured by the Sacred Books when William was collecting a soul at the Dogma Hotel.

"Oh, come on! My friend, smile a little" James P. March said

"I'm not your friend!" William exclaimed

"You shouldn't shout; I will not hurt you"

"What the hell do you want from me?!"

"You are just decoration; like a pet"

"pet?!"

"Yes, now shut up"

"I will not stay here long" said William

"That is to be seen now I must work on my magnum opus"

James P. March offered a cigarette to William, but William rejected it sharply, telling him that he would not stay for long. James just smiled and went to follow his masterpiece; the next commandment was Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour and for that they had chosen 5 journalists from a tabloid newspaper and James along with his sacred books ripped off the tongues and tongues were kept in the corresponding glass box but James P. March didn't stop there , It was not long before James P. March once again killed a very; his new victim was famous and corrupt priest who spoke and spoke about God when in truth he was corrupt and didn't fulfill his duties as a priest and uttered the name of God in vain, so James ripped his stomach and left his body lying on the doors of the church the hotel mogul do not hesitate to tell all this to William.

"Are you sick!" William exclaimed

"So you think? Ha,Ha! You know, you remind me of my father, he always judged me about things like killing cats and intimidating other children"

"What do you intend to do with me?"

"How is a Grim Reaper killed?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you?"

"It doesn't matter; I'll have fun finding out"

James P. March scoffed at William and went off to do his job, leaving the Grim Reaper alone in that great room full of luxuries as if he forgot about him, as if now it was an insignificant thing that he had lost interest in him.

.

.

.

Saint. George church

The body of the corrupt priest was on the stairs and with clear signs that they ripped the stomach while alive, that explained his expression of terror and pain to the point that the policemen had to cover him with a blanket so that he would not disturb the 3 children and Fred Abberline vomited and his brother Patrick was with him. The two earls and the countess ordered their servants to seek evidence that the policemen had overlooked.

"There are only 2 commandments left, it is far ahead of us" Damian said

"At this rate he will get away with it" Elianna said

"Don't say that! Don't give up so fast" Ciel said

"Earl Phantomhive, we don't know who attacked can be anyone" Elianna said

"That's a big disadvantage" Damian added

"I don't intend to fail the queen" Ciel said

"Me neither"

At that moment Sebastian appeared with a handkerchief with the initials J.P.M, Sisyphus had found human hair in the priest's gold ring and Pandora a piece of silk from a suit.

"J.P.M. it may be James P. March" Damian said

"I don't doubt it" Ciel said

"But we need more proof than this" Elianna said

"Maybe I can help" a familiar voice for Ciel, said

In front of them Undertaker appeared scaring Damian and Elianna but not Ciel, who was already used to him. It turns out that Undertaker was very interested in the murders of the 10 commandments and wanted to help.

"Who is he?" asked Elianna

"We say Undertaker" Ciel said

"Undertaker?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow

"I knew about the 10 commandments; everyone talks about them" Undertaker said

"You know something?" Ciel asked

"Something, something. Perhaps"

"Well, say it!"

"The person who does this has female help" Undertaker said

"Female Help?"

"And a strong"

Nobody understood anything, much less the 3 children, but even so they had a suspect and that was James P. March and his sacred books that as Sebastian and Sisyphus had proved were very strong for being simple women.

.

.

.

DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL AFFAIRS

The disappearance of William T. Spears did not go unnoticed by what a group of Grim Reapers consists of: Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox, Rick Yandell, Wade Lynch, Jordan Dormer and the female trio consisting of Allison, Sasha and April. To talk about William T. Spears who had been missing for 5 days.

"My Will-CHAN is missing! You have to find it!" Grell exclaimed

"Don't shout! You almost destroyed my ears!" Rick complained

"This is strange; the boss is always responsible" Jordan said

"Of course it is! My Will-chan is very responsible!" Grell exclaimed

"I told you not to shout in my ears!" Rick exclaimed, hitting Grell on the head

"I think William -sempai something happened to him, he would never leave so much work incomplete" Ronald said

"I agree with Ronald, I'm almost sure something happened to William –sempai" Allison said

"Really?" Ronald was red as an apple

"Of course something happened to him, that's obvious" Sasha said

"And what are we going to do?" April asked

"Go for William's ass" Wade answered

"More respect with my Will-Chan!" Grell exclaimed

The group of Shinigami went to the human world to look for William, they asked for some free time so they could go in search of the serious Grim Reaper.

.

.

.

On the other hand, James P. March had become a hermit in his own hotel: he did not leave his room and drank like a Cossack; and sometimes he talked to William or his sacred books but the reason for his behavior was that he felt everything was coming to an end.

"What is it, my beloved?" Iliad asked giving him a massage

"I'm tired, my fire goes out" James answered

"I can do something" the redhead woman asked

"The 10 commandments come to an end, I must be somewhat depressed"

"Maybe"

"You are a psychopath" William said

"And you are my pet"

A short time later, one of the few friends that James P. March had and that he wasn't a psychopath, his name was Jonathan Kirk and he was James P. March's lawyer. He had gone to the Dogma Hotel to talk to James. When James P. March saw his friend, he got up to greet him.

"My friend Jonathan! How are you?"

"I'm fine but I did not come for that"

"What did you come to?"

"I worry about your behavior, do not go out, drink too much and when was the last time you bathed?"

"I'm a dying star I found something that filled me and now that's ending"

"Is not 10 women enough?"

"I don't talk about women"

James P. March got up from his seat and walked through his penthouse while Jonathan Kirk went after him and what was the lawyer's surprise when he saw that man with strange green / yellow eyes who was chained (William) but the lawyer Kirk was not I imagined that this man was a Grim Reaper, he did not believe in them, but he was a chained man and that was kidnapping.

"James! are you crazy?! You can go to jail for this!" Jonathan Kirk exclaimed

"Get me out of here" William said

"Purpose, Jonathan, are you still writing love letters to Lady Wilson despite being a married woman?"

"I love her and you know"

"But she is married and seems not to correspond to your feelings"

"Shut! I do not want to hear you! ... Also, nothing you say will free you from this, I will denounce you"

"you will not want your neighbor's wife"

"What?"

Jonathan Kirk turned and saw his friend, James P. March, with an ax and before the young lawyer could react, James gave him 33 axes killing him instantly then castrate the corpse and put the genitals of his best and only friend in a little glass box that said "you will not want your neighbor's wife" once again he felt alive.

"I needed this" James P. March said

"You killed your friend" William said

"Shut up"

The Sacred books laughed at William until they mocked him unleashing William's annoyance but he couldn't do anything, he was well chained and his Death Scythe had been taken away.

.

.

.

10 minutes later

Ciel, Damian and Elianna went to the Dogma hotel to question James P. March and if it was necessary to take him to the queen, however, something unusual happened. At the doors of hotel 2 of the sacred books, Thoth and Edda, they waited with smiles equal to those of their master.

"Good evening" Thoth said

"We were waiting for them" Edda said

"No tricks women! Where is March?" Ciel said

"What a child so rude, you should be kinder" Edda said

"James March will be delivered? I cannot believe that" Damian said

"Well, believe it, boy, our beloved wants to see them" Thoth said

"Well, we want to see it too" Elianna said

But when the 3 children were preparing to enter the hotel, the homunculus women stopped them, blocking their way.

"Now what?!" Elianna complained

"Without his servants" Edda said

"What? That never!" Ciel exclaimed

"It is not a request" Thoth said

"All right" Damian looks at his butler "Sisyphus stay here"

"You also Pandora"

"Sebastian, you stay"

The homunculus women took the 3 counts to the last floor where James was waiting for them. When James P. March arrived, he was on his back. As they approached him they saw the little glass boxes where the organs were extracted by the murderer of the 10 commandments. James P. March was still on his back.

"They will think that they beat me but in reality I win" James March said

"I don't believe it; you have given yourself" Elianna said

"Give me up? No, actually you are spectators"

"Spectators? Of what?" Demian asked

"From my great work, the 10 commandments!"

"Stop! This is James March! We'll take you to the queen!" Ciel exclaimed

"You're wrong, it's just the beginning of something wonderful"

James P. March turned around and the kids could see with horror that the man had flayed his face and put his face in the glass box that said: "you will not kill". The 3 kids were terrified since James P. March had gone crazy and had decided to be part of the 10 commandments being his own victim.

"What's wrong with them? Why do not they say anything? Talk brats!"

"You are sick" Damian said

"No stupid boy, I'm part of the art!"

"You are crazy" Elyanna said

"No, I'm an artist, tell me, do you still want your queen to see me?"

"Yes, and see how crazy you are" Ciel said

James P. March laughed out loud, but not for long as Iliad stabbed him in the heart killing him instantly. The act of the redhead surprised the 3 children and the other sacred books.

"That was fast" Iliad said

"Iliad! What have you done?" Punic said

"Complete with the 10 commandments as James wanted"

"But you killed him" Odyssey said

"Correct my sister, I free us from her toxic love and now we are free, and we have everything"

"What do you mean?" Waldere asked

"We are free and with money, it only remains to free ourselves from those spoiled children"

The sacred books looked with malice at the 3 counts and came dangerously close to them but when they were about to touch them appeared Sebastian, Sisyphus and Pandora to face the sacred books and defend their masters. The holy books attacked the servants and began a battle that either of the 2 sides: the demon and the archangels or the homunculi could lose.

Meanwhile William listened to the whole fight from the room where James locked him. Suddenly they appeared Arya and Regulus who brought their Death Scythe and the key of their chains; William quickly recognized the young people as nefelims, beings half demon and half angel, who always bothered the Grim Reapers seeking approval but they only released him.

"Why do they do this?" William asked

"Because I don't intend to work for those things" Arya said

"Besides, James P. March is dead, we do not owe anything to those witches" Regulus said

"Only for that?"

"We also like the Grim Reapers" Arya said

"you end with those witches" Regulus said

"I'll do that"

When William recovered his Death Scythe and the first thing he did was collect the soul of Jonathan Kirk and then went to the main room to face the sacred books, but when he entered the room he saw that he was not the only Grim Reapers that was in the room There was Grell, Ronald, Rick, Jordan, Wade, Sasha, Allison and April with their respective Death Scythes. When Grell saw William with his shirt open he began to drool.

"WILL-CHAN! You look so sexy!" said Grell, surrounded by hearts

"..." William was somewhat uncomfortable

"Will, we're here to save you, so thank it" Wade said

Allison looked at Ciel, Elianna and Damian. With his gaze he told them that they would take care of the sacred books.

"Go away! We will be the burden of these harpies" Allison said

"Yes" Elianna said

The 2 earls and the countess left the hotel along with their butlers and maid, however, Edda and Aeneid tried to prevent the passage but Allison the bag from there with his Death Scythe.

The fight between the Shinigami and the sacred books did not last long because when they were cut by a Death Scythe they stopped moving because being half human they lost their soul and became dolls. All the sacred books were eliminated except Iliad who had escaped.

The report that Ciel, Damian and Elianna had given to the queen was that James P. March was the murderer of the 10 commandments and that he had committed suicide as well as his accomplices and lovers, the queen was satisfied with the report.

As for the Dogma Hotel it was sold to a very wealthy Belgian magnate and it continued to work despite the fact that Ciel, Damian and Elianna tried to close it but without success.

.

.

.

Meanwhile Regulus and Arya had been left alone and out of work again. Pandora knew this and went looking for them by finding them in Piccadilly Circus, sitting as if they did not know what to do with their lives now that the psychopath of James P. March was dead. When Regulus saw his mother he smiled coldly.

"Regulus"

"Hello Mom"

"I'll let you talk alone" Arya said

"No Arya, I want you to also listen"

"What happens? Mom"

"I want you to come to work at the Broderick manor"

"Why?" Arya asked

"I have not been the best mother of all and I want to take care of Regulus and you too Arya because of the friendship I had with your mother"

Regulus approached his mother and kissed her on the forehead and then smiled.

"Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself, quiet mom"

"But…."

"If I need you; I'll go with you now"

Regulus and Arya left while Pandora was thoughtful. How she was going to fix things with her son.


	12. Chapter 12: The Court Ghost Part 1

the Ghost court. Part 1

Shropshire, England

The rumors of ghosts were not new in the zone and more in the castle Ludlow, that the queen had planned to turn it into a museum since it harbored a lot of history of its country and hoped that the good people of England would enjoy that history, but there was a problem and that was that whenever the architects and builders worked on rebuilding the castle, supernatural things happened and apparently they were ghosts so the workers fled in terror. Reason why the reconstructions were stopped. This had the queen very worried so she sent Ciel, Damian and Elianna to the Ludlow region, Shropshire, to see what would happen; with them was Sebastian, Sisyphus and Pandora, also with them were Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin since Ciel brought them so that they would not destroy the manor in his absence.

Bard was fascinated to see Pandora again, Finny looked at the landscape and Mey-Rin thought Sisyphus was as handsome as Sebastian. While the 3 counts spoke about the new case.

"This is silly, we are go find ghosts, ghosts do not exist" Ciel said, somewhat irritated

"I think it's interesting" Damian commented

"Damian, didn't I know you believe in ghosts?" Elianna asked

"I don't affirm or deny it, but if there are demons and archangels, why not ghosts?" Damian said

"You know? Earl Broderick, I think we will not find anything in Castle Ludlow" Ciel said

"Maybe, we'll meet tenants in the castle" Elianna said with a smile.

Elianna's smile made Ciel blush and look down, did not understand how she had the power to make him bow his head, however, he liked it.

"What do you know about ghosts?" Ciel asked Sebastian

"They are souls not harvested by Grimm Reapers or that were not ready to die" Sebastian answered

"What sad" Pandora said

"Even so, I don't believe in ghosts" Ciel stressed

The issue continued between the 3 counts and their servants. Meanwhile the three servants of the Phantomhive Manor were talking about a lot of things, but Bard started talking about Pandora.

"They saw how she looked at me?" Bard asked, surrounded by stars

"Of who you speak?" Mey-Rin asked

"Of Pandora, Lady Popplewell's maid. I think she likes me"

"But you barely know each other" Mey-Rin reminded him

"I like her and I think she like me too"

"How do you know that?"

"I only know, it's male intuition"

"As you say"

Mey-Rin wasn't quite sure of Bard's words and thought she was going to spoil everything with the housekeeper of the manor Broderick, suddenly the maid of the manor Phantomhive noticed that Finny seemed scared.

"What's up, Finny?" Mey-Rin asked

"I was told that there are ghosts and many in Ludlow Castle" Finny said, very scared

"Gho- Ghosts?" Mey-Rin said scared

"Yes, they say that this castle is haunted and that it is full of ghosts ... I'm afraid" Finny said shaking

"calm down you, ghosts don't exist ... now that I think about it. If Pandora is afraid of ghosts? I could defend her" Bard said, just imagining the scene

"You stop thinking about that" Mey-Rin advised

While Bard dreamed of being the "hero" of Pandora. They arrived at Castle Ludlow and it had clear indications that the remodeling work had stopped and at the door of the castle was Mr. Gorey, who was smiling like a hyena. Damian already knew him, but Ciel and Elianna didn't know him.

"Mr. Gorey welcomes you" Mr. Gorey said

"Who you are?" Ciel asked

"I'm Mr. Gorey, I already said"

"What do you want, Mr. Gorey? We don't have time for whatever you do" Elyanna said

"Mr. Gorey is the butler of this castle"

"What? Don't say nonsense and leave" Damian said

"The king already knows that they are here" Mr. Gorey said

"What king?" Sisyphus asked

"The King Edward V, and it's him, Mr. Gorey doesn't lie"

"That's ridiculous! He's been 400 years dead!" Bard said

"Shut up and follow Mr. Gorey"

Bard was angered by what Mr. Gorey said, but he did not care how he smiled. The extravagant Mr. Gorey led them to a large hall. The living room was huge and in the back of the room there were 2 carved oak thrones; Suddenly, 2 children appeared seated on the thrones, the children were 13 and 9 years old: the 13 -year-old had long blond hair, and his eyes were a bright blue; He wore a dark green suit with a lace collar and a light green belt. While the 9-year-old had short blond hair and blue eyes; He wore a yellow and orange striped suit adorned with white lace around the neck and orange sleeves and pants adorned with yellow bows. He also wore an orange cap, white socks and shoes with brown laces, and he had a skull in his hands.

When these 2 children appeared from nowhere, a large number of men and women with clothes from different eras appeared. All of them, including the children on the thrones, were ghosts. Apparently all these ghosts scared Bard, Finny and Mey-rin; they ran out and screaming in terror outside the castle; the only ones who stayed were Ciel, Damian and Elianna; and their respective servants.

"Mr. Gorey has the pleasure of introducing you to his Royal Highness, King Edward V of England and young Richard, 1st Duke of York"

"Hello" little Richard greeting

"Thank you Gorey, you can retire" Edward V said

"Mr. Gorey is leaving"

The extravagant character left the throne room as if dancing. The 3 kids were before the king Edward V, one of the princes of the Tower of London, although kingdom a brief period of time was still a king.

"I'm Edward V, King of England and this is my court. What do you want?" the child king asked

The 3 kids and their servants bowed to the princes of the Tower of London since Edward V had been a king.

"Your Majesty, I'm Earl Phantomhive, he is Earl Broderick, and she is his fiancée Lady Popplewell. And the ones from behind are our servants Sebastian, Sisyphus and Pandora" Ciel introduced

"Phantomhive? Broderick? Popplewell? Where have I heard those names?"

"Let me explain, your majesty," a woman ghost said, from the Tudor era. "The Phantomhive and Broderick families began to work for the kingdom, like the Watchdog and the lion, all during the reign of Henry VIII, the fat. The Popplewell descend from Albert the Great"

"That happened after my reign, Lady Bess?" King Edward V asked

"I remember it as if it had happened yesterday"

King Edward V examined his unexpected guests as if trying to imagine that era he didn't live, then young Duke Richard of York rose from his throne and walked to the servants especially Pandora because she seemed beautiful and as in his life had imagined the fairies.

"Are you a fairy?" Duke Richard asked

"No, why?"

"Because you are pretty as a fairy" the little Richard answered, smiling

"Thanks, your majesty" Pandora answered

"It seems that my younger brother sympathizes with you, I decided to hold a banquet in honor of my guests, I said" Edward V said

While the ghosts prepared the banquet for the guests. Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin; They were in the castle gardens very frightened since they had seen a court composed of only ghosts and a dead child king.

"W-were Ghosts, I was right" Finny said, with chills

"Where is the young master and his guests ?!" Mey-Rin asked

"Oh no! Pandora also stayed there! I must save her!" Bard said, becoming the hero

"Forget about her and focus on the young master!" Mey-Rin scolded

"I don't want to go back, there are ghosts!" Finny said, almost crying

"What happened to the young master and Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked

"Hey! You, the 3 stooges, where are the ghosts?" an unknown voice asked

The 3 servants of the manor Phantomhive turned around and saw 2 men dressed in suits: the first had a rough appearance, was thin but athletic, with white skin, it looked like he was in his 20s, his hair was bluish black, he wore lenses and his eyes were a very strange color, green / yellowish; while the other seemed to be calmer, physically very beautiful, as much as a woman, had short hair to the back of the neck which was dark blond, pale skin, thin build but athletic, wearing glasses and had the eyes of the same color as his friend; both are Grim Reapers. Wade Lynch and Jordan Dormer.

.

.

.

The banquet that Edward V had organized was a hodgepodge between eras and there were only 6 plates of food since the ghosts did not eat, they were dead, although little Richard was sitting on Pandora's legs. Between the dances and the music, Mr. Gorey appeared behind Edward V and whispered things in his ear, suddenly the child king made a gesture with his hand and the music and the dance ended.

"Mr. Gorey informed me that the Earl Broderick is a bastard, Lady Poplewell is the last of his family, and the Earl Phantomhive has a crime in his family - said the child king

"There is not crime in my family" answered Ciel, somewhat irritated

"Malefactor! You should be in a juvenile prison!" Mr. Gorey exclaimed, pointing to Ciel

"What did you say?!" Ciel exclaimed, annoying

"Enough!" Edward V exclaimed "now tell me why they are here because I do not think they came to visit us"

"The truth is that the current queen wants to turn this castle into a thematic museum and for that ..." Elyanna explain

"I should go, right? Well I will not leave, in this castle I grew up, my brother, so it's us"

"I don't want to offend him, but he does not have that authority" Demian said

"I know but still I will not leave"

"And if more people return, we will scare them" a viking said, without legs

"Raelly?"

Suddenly appeared the 2 Grim Reapers (Wade Lynch and Jordan Dormer) which entered the banquet as if nothing, when both Grim Reapers saw Sebastian quickly recognized him as a demon.

"What was missing" Jordan said, irritated to see Sebastian

"It seems that you do not like them" Sebastian said

"Is it noticeable, you pig?" Wade asked

"Who are they?! Answer!" Edward V demanded to know

"We are Grim Reapers, my name is Jordan Dormer and he is Wade Lynch" Jordan Dormer introduced, himself bowing

"What do they want?" the child king asked

"It is not obvious? We come for you, to take you to the other side" Wade said

"To heaven? Will you take us to heaven?" Richard of York asked

"Something like that" Wade answered

"Not!" Edward V exclaimed

"Your Majesty!" Ciel said, with surprise

The refusal of Edward V incredibly annoyed Wade Lynch and with great hostility approached the boy king away with his Death Scythe to the ghost guards, to face the child king.

"Hey, don't yell at me! We don't come for pleasure, they are orders, they said that we take care of you 2 and I see that you are a pampered" Wade said. looking directly at the face of Edward

"Wade!" Jordan exclaimed

"How dare you?!" Edward V exclaimed

"Do you want Mr. Gorey to kill him, Majesty?"

"Don't do"

Edward V and Wade looked at each other with hostility and then Edward V looked to Mr. Gorey and gestured for the music to come back.

"Earl Broderick"

"Your majesty" Damian answered

"Would you allow me to dance with your fiancée, Lady Popplewell?" Edward V asked

"Well ... let her decide"

"I accept it" Elianna said

Edward V took Elianna by the hand and took her to the dance floor, the dance they danced was very outdated and Elianna had a hard time keeping up with the boy king because she hardly knew the dance.

"You should practice the dance more, Lady Popplewell" Edward V said

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but this dance is a little old fashioned" Elianna answered

"It must be something frustrating, I'm sorry my lady"

"There's no problem, your majesty"

"Have you ever been hurt?"

"Yes"

"And you took revenge?"

"I hope to do it soon" Elianna said, with her face darkened

"You´re lucky, I cannot do it, that person died 400 years ago"

"That person? Do you know who killed him?"

"Yes but I don't remember"

Elianna felt sorry for him, it was a soul in pain that still wandered in this world without knowing what happened. While both danced they were observed by Ciel, Damian and the servants.

"This doesn't bother you, young master?" Sisyphus asked

"Why should I bother it? He's a ghost, nobody to worry about"

"You are not jealous" Ciel said

"Elianna does not give me reasons to be jealous" Damian answered

When the dance ended all the ghosts applauded even though Elianna had danced so badly. By then Edward V had his decision. And he told everybody his decision.

"I have made a decision" Edward V said

"What is it, your majesty?" Sisyphus asked

"I and my court we will leave the castle only on one condition" the boy king said

"Which?" Sebastian asked

"Discover who murdered me, me and my little brother Richard" the boy King declare

"Listen, brat! If you think I'm going to play the detective, you're very wrong ..." Wade Lynch said

"We accept it" Damian said

"What?" Jordan exclaimed

"We will find out who killed them, you and your brother, and we have your word that everyone will leave Castle Ludlow" Ciel said

"You have my word" the child king said

Little Richard got up from Pandora's legs and walked towards his brother with the skull, his best friend, even in his hands, the boy of only 9 years seemed scared.

"I know who hurt us ... but I don't remember" the little Richard said between tears

"I don't remember either but do not worry, they will find out" Edward V answered

"And so we can go to heaven?"

"Yes, Richard, we'll go to heaven"

"It is true?" Richard asked the Grim Reapers

"Yes, your majesty" Jordan said

"What he said" Wade answered

"Don't worry while you find out all this, Lady Pandora will take care of you" Edward V said

"Huh?" both Pandora and Elianna were surprised

"I declare to Lady Pandora as the nanny of my little brother Richard"

"Pandora takes care of the Duke of York, it's an order" Elyanna said

"Yes, my lady"

Richard took Pandora by the hand and took her to the castle gardens to play, while Ciel, Damian and Elianna had an important and difficult mission: to find out who killed the princes of the Tower of London. When they were preparing to investigate the most difficult case of their lives. At the same time, all the ghosts of different times looked at them 3, making them nervous, suddenly a female voice was heard saying: "Let's move! Let's move! We want to see them!" Out of all those ghosts came two Elizabethan women, one in a copper-colored dress and the other in a green dress. The lady in the copper-colored dress embraced Damian while the lady in the green dress embraced Ciel.

"Yes, he is a true Broderick. That blonde hair and those eyes are proof of that" the woman in a copper-colored dress said

"I recognize a Phantomhive when I see him and he is one" the woman in green dress said

"Who are you?" Ciel asked

"What manners of ours" the woman in the copper-colored dress said "I'm Mathilda Broderick and she is Sarah Phantomhive"

"How? That means you are ..." Demian said

"Yes! We are your ancestors!" Mathilda Broderick said

"And we are happy to see you!" Sarah Phantomhive added

The ghost women continued hugging their descendants, while everyone in the ghost court laughed and others said they were very cute or very cute, but who did not like this scene was the boy king Edward V, who got angry a lot and with a stroke of his scepter he placed order.

"Ladies! Stop! The earls have work to do, and it's a direct order from the King of England!"

"Yes, your majesty" Lady Mathilda said

"It will not happen again, your majesty " Lady Sarah said

"Can leave now" Edward V said

"Yes, your majesty" the 2 women said

The ladies withdrew and Ciel, Damian and Elianna were able to continue their investigation.

.

On the other hand; Bard, Mey Rin, and Finny, who were in the castle gardens of Ludlow Castle still trembling, braced themselves to go save their young master and enter the haunted castle. When they suddenly saw 5 female ghosts from different eras playing ball but instead of ball they used a skull, seeing that they ran away scared. While Richard de York and Pandora played in the gardens of the Castle, the little Duke was delighted with his new nanny so he wove crowns of clovers and put them in her hair.

"Do you have children, Lady Pandora?" Richard asked

"Yes… I have a son"

"Really? sure you very young when you got married"

"Yeah, was young"

"What's your son's name, Lady Pandora?"

"He's called Regulus"

"What a nice name! How is Regulus?"

"He looks like me and his father ... he has my same hair color and her father's eyes"

"How are his eyes?"

"Don't tell him about Regulus" Sisyphus said

In that Sisyphus appeared and when he told Pandora not to talk about Regulus, Richard thought that Sisyphus was angry with Pandora.

"Please do not get mad at Lady Pandora, Lord Sisyphus, I asked her to tell me about Regulus" little Richard said

"You shouldn't worry, your majesty, I'm not angry with her, I'm just asking her not to talk too much about Regulus" Sisyphus answered.

"Why?"

"They are things that children should not know but I will say it is a secret, there is a person who must not know"

"Which person?"

"Shhhhh, it's a secret. Can you keep the secret?"

"Yes, I can!"

"Thank you very much" Pandora said

Meanwhile Mr. Gorey looked at everything from a window while smiling with satisfaction.

"Things are going much better than Mr. Gorey expected, he said with a smile, let's see how the fool Undertaker is going with the order of Mr. Gorey"

He said those words moved away from the window.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.


	13. The Court r 2

The Court Ghost Part 2

Ciel, Damian and Elianna were in the library reading books about the princes of the Tower of London, it was a story that the parents of Ciel or Damian never told them, least of all the adoptive parents of Elianna, since they thought it was a very story scabrous for children so the 3 kids had to investigate the story, how the princes had died nothing was known only said they disappeared from the tower one night and had 4 suspects: the first was Richard de Gloucester, uncle of the princes and future king Richard III of England; the second was James Tyrrell, he was an English knight who fought for York's house on multiple occasions; the third was Henry Stafford, Second Duke of Buckingham and right hand of Richard III; and the fourth was Margaret Beaufort, the mother of Henry VII of England, who wished to see her son become king. They were the 4 suspects and they had been dead for 400 years.

"This is useless, as we are going to solve a case that happened 400 years ago" Ciel said, closing a book

"It is obvious that this will not be easy" Damian said

"I'm sorry for so much trouble" Edward V said

In one of the seats appeared the ghost of Edward V, looked serious and seemed somewhat sorry for what he had asked, but he was a king and the kings don't regret anything. When Edward V appeared, they bowed again to the child king.

"Your Majesty" Elianna said by way of greeting

"I think; I was unfair to you when asking for something like finding out who killed me" Edward V said

"We will fulfill our word; we are working on that" Ciel said

"I don't want to be a nuisance, but I cannot rest in peace unless I remember that person" the child king said

"Have you forgotten completely?" Damian asked

"Not completely ... I only remember that he showed up that night but nothing else" Edward V answered

"I understand, but maybe the Duke of York knows something" Elianna commented

"No! Leave Richard out of this!" Edward V exclaimed

"I'm sorry, I didn't measure my words" Elianna apologized

"Relax Lady Popplewell, I'm not mad at you but do not suggest something like that again, Lady Popplewell"

"I'm sure she did not want to offend him" Damian added

"She is forgiven and now I let you work"

The ghost of Edward V left in the same way that appeared, the 3 kids gave a heavy sigh and continued with his case, at one point Ciel went to the window and saw that Jordan and Wade were still in the castle. What did those 2 really want? Damian went to the window to see how the ghosts approached Jordan to admire his beauty something that bothered him since he was human, Jordan always tried hard to be recognized for his achievements and not for his physical appearance, while Wade was irritated, they were wasting time.

"What are they?" Damian asked

-"They said it themselves, they are Grim Reapers"

"Grim Reapers? I thought they were a legend like what my father told me but I see that they are real"

"and inopportune"

"By the way. where are our butlers? I haven't seen Sisyphus"

-I have not seen Sebastian either. Where can they be?

Effectively both butlers, demon and archangel, were in the kitchens of the castle, at the beginning the intention was to make the snack for their respective masters, but the hostility that was between both was very great and a small discussion was enough to begin a fight between demon and archangel. The fight was very even and both were at the same height even though both majordomos did not destroy anything, but they were stopped.

"It's Enough!" a male voice said

Both butler turned around and saw a Viking in front of them, he didn't seem happy with the fight.

"They mustn't be fighting for no reason, it's not warriors"

"I have enough reasons to tear the head of this miserable" Sisyphus said

"I see it"

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked

"I'm Ragnar Lothbrok, King of Norway"

"Another king?" Sisyphus asked

Ragnar didn't say anything, just stared at Sisyphus in the eyes, those eyes like amber, like those of that slave who fled from him farm and leaving a baby alone, then Ragnar Lothbrok saw Sebastian's eyes since his eyes were equal to those of Regulus, his adopted son.

"I'm leaving and you don't think to fight again or they will have to fight with me" Ragnar Lothbrok said

Neither Sebastian nor Sisyphus understood what happened. Meanwhile Pandora and the young Richard were still making flower crowns for Richard's skull, the boy was very fond of that skull and did not let go or let anyone touch it.

"Who is that skull?" Pandora asked

"I don't know, maybe another child who died in the Tower of London but is my best friend" Richard said

"And your friend has a name?"

"It's called Richard 2"

"As you, your majesty"

"Hehehehehe" jocularly laughed the boy

In that Bard ran and screaming in terror because some Jacobin ghosts invited him to play bowling but when he saw Pandora, he stopped shouting and ran towards the maid of the Broderick mansion to be with her.

"Pandora! I have come to save you!" Bard exclaimed

"Saving what?"

"From the ghosts- HAAAAA !"

When Bard saw Richard and Richard 2, he got so scared that he stumbled over a stone and fell head first, being unconscious for 5 minutes when he awoke he found Pandora's beautiful amber eyes and that made him happy.

"You're good? You gave yourself a very strong blow" Pandora said

"Not as strong as the destiny that unites us" Bard said happy

"Eh?"

"Who is he, Lady Pandora?" Richard asked

"His name is Baldroy and he's a cook for the Phantomhives"

"Do you remember me?" Bard asked, surrounded by a pink aura

"Yes, I remember of you"

Bard was never happier in his life, in that Sebastian appeared and he signaled to Pandora to come closer but she frowned, took Richard and Richard 2, and left the place.

"It was a pleasure Mr. Baldroy, now we must go" Pandora said

"Where we go?" Richard asked

"To explore the castle" Pandora answered

"That sounds fun!"

Bard didn't understand what was going on between Pandora and Sebastian so he went to ask the demon butler, who seemed satisfied with the archangel's reaction.

"What happened?" Bard asked

"You must be resentful"

"Of what?"

"We were a couple, to be precise"

Upon hearing this, Bard was discouraged, Sebastian was the perfect lover and all women fell at his feet and if he wanted to win back Pandora, she would fall into his arms. Sebastian was handsome and ugly, even Bard would choose Sebastian. A black aura surrounded the poor cook of the Phantomhive mansion.

"What's the matter with you, Bard?" Sebastian asked

"No, nothing"

Sebastian left Bard with his problems.

On the other hand Wade and Jordan were walking through the gardens as they were about to do extra hours and that bothered them especially Wade, while Mey-Rin came running and scared to see a couple of lover ghosts, like the maid of the Phantomhives did not see well did not realize where she ran terrified by the fear of ghosts when suddenly Mey-Rin tripped with Jordan leaving the 2 face to face, as they were very close Mey-Rin could see perfectly the face of Jordan and fainted because of such beauty.

"What happens?" a confused Jordan Asked

"Don't listen to her, she's crazy" Wade answered

In that Mr. Gorey appeared with his accordion singing a macabre children's song, the Grim Reapers didn't like it.

 **A is for Amy who fell down the stairs.**

 **B is for Basil assaulted by bears.**

 **C is for Clara who wasted away.**

 **D is for Desmond thrown out of a sleigh.**

 **E is for Ernest who choked on a peach.**

 **F is for Fanny sucked dry by a leech.**

"Hello, Grim Reapers, do you feel good?" Mr. Gorey asked

"What do you want? you mountebank" asked Wade

"Mr. Gorey asks a question"

"Which question?" Jordan asked

"Mr. Gorey wonders why the Grim Reapers do not take the souls of the princes"

"Those children are royalty" Jordan said

"Although we don't like it" Wade said

"Mr. Gorey thinks that does not matter anymore, that child is no longer a king, they can do it if they want"

Both Grim Reapers were silent, since what Mr. Gorey said made a lot of sense. what the hell were they doing? Why didn't they do their job? Wade motioned to Jordan to speak alone without Mr. Gorey listening, but that didn't matter to him they were already doing what he wanted and he liked that.

What do you think Jordan, the mountebank is right?

-It seems reasonable although I did not trust him

"That mountebank, he's right, we don't have to wait"

"Of course Mr. Gorey is right" Mr. Gorey said, hugging them from behind

"Get out of here!" Wade exclaimed

"What the hell do you want now?" Jordan added

"What do you think it, is what Mr. Gorey wants"

Then Mr. Gorey left singing the rest of his macabre song until the songs of Mr. Gorey and his accordion until his voice was no longer heard.

 **G is for George smothered under a rug.**

 **H is for Hector done in by a thug.**

 **J is for James who took lye by mistake.**

 **K is for Kate who was struck with an axe.**

 **L is for Leo who swallowed some tacks.**

 **M is for Maud who was swept out to sea.**

 **N is for Neville who deid of ennui.**

 **O is for Olive run though with an awl.**

 **P is for Prue trampled flat in a brawl.**

Mr. Gorey's words had come where he wanted.

.

.

.

In the castle library Elianna had fallen asleep while studying the books that told the time in which Edward V and Richard of York lived. In that Ciel entered and saw her sleeping, the truth looked beautiful and approached her without waking her.

"When she is asleep ... she has a slight charm" Ciel said something flushed

"Mom Flynn ..."

"Eh?"

"I agree that she is lovely" a familiar voice said

Ciel turned and saw the ghost of Lady Sarah Phantomhive, her ancestress, who was watching Elianna (Diane) sleep.

"L-Lady Sarah ?!" exclaimed Ciel surprised

"She is very pretty"

"Well, she's ..." Ciel had red up to his ears

"Why she's not your fiancée?"

"Lady Sarah ... don't I understand you?"

"She is the last of the Popplewells, she should be your fiancée, I have nothing against Lady Broderick but her descendant is a bastard"

"I already have a fiancée"

"And who is she? If she is part of the family, I will be angry"

"Well..."

Before Ciel revealed to Lady Sarah that he was engaged to Elizabeth, his cousin, Elianna woke up and was startled to have Ciel and the ghost Lady Sarah so close to her.

"What?! What do they want?!"

"Easy, Lady Popplewell, we did not want to bother you" Lady Sarah said

"They looked at me while I was sleeping! What do you call that?!" Elianna said, still offended by that

"Relax, my Lady" Ciel said

"It doesn't matter anymore. Where is Damian?"

"This with your majesty" Lady Sarah answered

"I'll go with him"

No one stopped her, but when she left, Lady Sarah began to scold Ciel for not having a fiancée of higher rank. On the other hand, earl Broderick was with Edward V and Lady Mathilda Broderick talking.

"Tell me, earl Broderick, what did you find out?" Edward V asked

"We have 4 suspects"

"I understand; we will talk about them at the next banquet that I will organize"

"Don't worry, the Broderick family serves the kingdom like the lions they are, you should not worry" Lady Broderick said

"Do you have siblings, Count Broderick?" - Edward V asked

Yes, a younger sister and a younger brother" Damian answered

"Wonderful! The Broderick family is great!" Lady Mathilda exclaimed

"And they are ..."

"No, they are not bastards" Damian answered very seriously

"If this were my reign, it would make you legitimate"

"Now I am, the queen took care of that, but a bastard will always be a bastard"

"Damian" Lady Mathilda whispered

Damian retired and on the way he met Elianna, and they both left together.

.

.

.

In the new banquet prepared by the ghosts. The 2 earls and the countess presented their 4 suspects to see if Edward V and Richard of York remembered someone, that person who killed them.

"The first is Richard of Gloucester, the future Richard III of England" Ciel said

"No, he was not" Richard said

"According to the black legend, it was he who murdered them" Damian said

"That is a lie! Our uncle Richard loved us very much, who said that is a liar and I hate lies" Edward V said

"Okay, as you say" Elianna said

"I'm sick of this!" Wade exclaimed

Out of nowhere the pair of Grim Reapers formed by Wade Lynch and Jordan Dormer appeared, already tired of waiting to do their job and also by the manipulation of Mr. Gorey, who looked at everything with great satisfaction and pleasure of what he had caused, Wade took Richard as if he were a sack.

"Help me brother!" Richard exclaimed

"What do they do?! Release my brother!" Edward V exclaimed

"We do our work, please do not resist" Jordan said

"What my beautiful friend meant is that the game is over and we will do our work" Wade said

"Release my brother! Gorey do something !" Edward V exclaimed

"Ehmm ... at this time the flowers smell so good" Mr. Gorey said, ignoring Edward V

Edward V tried to save his brother, but only managed to be kicked by one of the Grim Reapers, it was enough to remind him of Edward V, that night, the night his little brother and he were killed.

FLASH BACK

400 years ago

That night in the Tower of London, the luxurious room that her uncle Richard had prepared for them, the kind jailer said good night to them as always, he was the one who let her in. Margaret Beaufort with her killers.

"Lady Beaufort, what are you doing here? Who are these men ?!" Edward V asked, disserted

"It is not obvious? They are going to die"

"What?" Richard did not understand anything

"I want my son to be king and for that you must disappear"

With a wave of her hand, Margaret Beaufort had the princes murdered and the remains thrown into the River Thames to be eaten by the fish. Richard was the first to die and Edward V saw how he was killed before being killed. The jailer promised their uncle that he would protect them while Margaret Beaufort said she was a friend of the royal family, both were liars.

FLASH BACK'S END

Both brothers remembered everything, the mystery of the princes had been resolved and both Edward V and Richard de York, began to mourn just remembering it.

"Richard, excuse me, I was not strong enough to protect you" Edward V said, between tears

"Please ... brother don't cry"

"Phantomhive and Broderick and Lady Popplewell, thanks for everything"

"But we didn't do anything" Ciel said

"They did more than they think" Edward V answered

The 2 counts and the countess did not understand anything but still they were satisfied, on the other hand Edward V had a news to give to his court.

"We have nothing to do here, we can go to Heaven"

All the ghosts cheered the decree, on the other hand Edward V looked at the pair of Grim Reapers.

"You 2, take us to Heaven, is the least you can do after what they did" Edward V said

"Don't give me brat orders!" Wade replied

"Relax Wade" Jordan told him

Edward V once again thanked Ciel, Damian and Elianna; Richard said goodbye to his nanny Pandora with a big hug; and Lady Sarah and Lady Mathilda said goodbye to their offspring: Lady Phantomhive told Ciel to find another better fiancée and Lady Broderick told Damian that she did not care if he was a bastard. It was at that moment, when the Grim Reapers took the souls of the ghost court. Castle Ludlow was free of ghosts.

When the earls and Countess were about to return to London, Bard asked him to speak with Sebastian alone.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Bard?" Sebastian asked

"Sebastian, I want your blessing"

"My blessing?"

"Yes, I like Pandora and how she was your girlfriend I thought ..."

"What did you say?!"

Bard could not keep up with what he wanted to say since he got scared with Sebastian's murderous look and did not ask anymore.

While inside Ludlow Castle, Mr. Gorey was disappointed.

"It didn't come out as Mr. Gorey wanted, that boy ruined Mr. Gorey's plans but well that's life"

Mr. Gorey took his accordion and began to sing.

 **Q is for Quentin who sank in a mire.**

 **R is for Rhoda consumed by a fire.**

 **S is for Susan who perished of fits.**

 **T is for Titus who flew into bits.**

 **U is for Una who slipped down a drain.**

 **V is for Victor squashed under a train.**

 **W is for Winnie embedded in ice.**

 **X is for Xerxes devoured by mice.**

 **Y is for Yorick whose head was knocked in.**

 **Z is for Zillah who drank too much gin**.

* * *

*please leave reviews that would encourage me a lot.


End file.
